Changing Gears
by Branswilliam Rochester
Summary: We know they can't bear each other. We know there's something more. But they know nothing about it. A Severitus like no other with untold stories, suspense, coping, rejection, and cooking. Yes, cooking. Over 11,000 hits already! Chapter 9 up!
1. Truth Will Out

AN: My very first Severitus story! More author's notes at the end of the chapter. Until then, please enjoy, and don't forget to review at the end! All quotes and characters belong to the illustirious J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"There," said Snape harshly. "There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had the sign burned into him by the Dark Lord. It was a means of distinguishing one another, and his means of summoning us to him."

Cornelius Fudge recoiled, shaking violently as he stumbled backwards leaving both Snape and Dumbledore for Harry to see in clear view. Harry furrowed his brows, still wondering what had warranted such an uncharacteristic and sudden eruption from Snape.

Harry sat deep in thought, barely noticing Dumbledore look from his Potions Professor to the Minister of Magic gravely, shaking his head.

"I don't know what your staff is playing at Dumbledore," Fudge gasped as he fumbled with his collar, his fingers ostentatiously shaking. Snape looked in a fouler mood than ever, possibly berating himself for the outburst as he viciously lowered his sleeve and buttoned it once more.

"Your earnings," Fudge said curtly to Harry, having composed himself. Harry looked up from his reverie, alarmed. Pulling out a nice sized bag from the inside of his robes, Fudge tossed the earnings with a loud clatter before stumbling out.

Harry barely noticed the earnings as he watched Dumbledore gaze over his half moon spectacles sternly at Snape before uttering quietly, "My office, Severus." Snape swept out dramatically, a ferocious snarl plastered on his face as he brushed past a figure behind the door.

Madam Pomfrey walked out from behind a screen with a flask of putrid smelling potion, clucking at Harry all the way. She seemed oblivious to the tension and the outburst only a couple minutes ago.

"You need some much needed sleep, Mr. Potter," she reported as she placed a flask of Dreamless Sleep Potion next to Harry's bed. She closed the curtains, giving Harry a fleeting image of Dumbledore standing by the huge bay windows of the infirmary.

Sighing, Harry downed the potion and fell to his pillow, already asleep. He dared not try to sort out his jumbled thoughts now; he was always useless at such things.

"It's a lovely day, Remus," Dumbledore sighed, still looking out towards Hagrid's hut where Fang ran around barking. A dark figure rose from behind the door and walked over next to the Headmaster, also peering out of the windows from under his fringes.

"Depending on the people, it is," Remus Lupin replied. He glanced furtively at the curtained off bed. Dumbledore noticed this before adding, "Harry is fine. He is merely asleep now, so he may get his much needed rest. He has been through a great shock."

"It seems so unfair that Harry has to go through so much…" Remus trailed off before averting his gaze from Dumbledore's suddenly attentive eyes.

"Yes, he is a much relied upon boy," Dumbledore replied cautiously.

--SeVeRiTuS—

"Severus," Dumbledore called out invitingly as he entered his office. Snape was sitting stiffly in a chair, his knuckles white from clutching the arms of the chair too tightly.

Sitting himself down behind his desk, Dumbledore steepled his hands before laying his head on top of them, looking thoughtfully at the man sitting before him.

"It really isn't all that bad, you know," Dumbledore said conversationally.

"Of course not, Headmaster," Snape snarled back. "Of course this isn't 'all that bad.' It's worse! Do you realize what we must do on our part now to keep Fudge from keeping his trap shut about what I just did back there?"

"Calm down, Severus. There is nothing to regret, for regret will only bring soreness to the heart and get nothing down. It is all the past. What is important is how we're going to win this upcoming war. We need the Order back together."

Snape brooded silently, fuming. Knowing that Snape wouldn't speak, Dumbledore continued, "Are you sure, Severus, you want to risk everything you have?"

The Professor looked up, narrowing his eyes before commenting sarcastically, "Of course, Headmaster. I'm willing to sacrifice myself, my life, and my life's work for who knows how long because, oh, I now remember, it all amounts to nothing!" His voice rose.

"Are you willing to throw away this opportunity, Severus," Dumbledore persisted, looking straight into Snape's eyes.

"It seems to be only you who seems to see this 'great opportunity,' Dumbledore," Snape replied.

"Remus seems to as well. He seemed quite intent on telling me something back there in the infirmary…"

"The filthy werewolf was there to witness the scene?" Snape rose from his seat and started pacing, his cloak billowing and swirling around him. Dumbledore couldn't help the twitch of his lips as he watched the professor lapse into his own thoughts, muttering to himself.

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore continued, "Do think about this carefully, Severus. You may never be able to…"

"I always think carefully about my decisions, Headmaster," Snape interrupted. "I am no fool, nor am I an impetuous, rash Gryffindor out to seek my own entertainment," he spat.

"Good day," Snape nodded curtly before sweeping out.

--SeVeRiTuS—

Remus Lupin sat at the foot of Harry Potter's bed, the first rays of dawn creeping through the windows. He gazed at the face of his best friend's son and tried tracking down every feature back to either James or Lily. The dark eyelashes fluttered a bit before two vivid green eyes stared back at him.

"P-Professor?" Harry asked, yawning. "What are you doing-" The events of the day before rushed back to him as Harry fell silent.

Remus watched as a haunted look crossed the eyes that had looked upon him with such respect only the year before and felt a pang in his heart. Well, there was no need to beat about the bush.

"They'll all be in the Great Hall this morning. In memory of Cedric…" Rems commented quietly.

Harry turned away on pretext of looking for his glasses. The dead face of Cedric, Wormtail cutting off his hand, the little bundle in his arms…guilt, red, death…his fault. Harry's head began to spin as he pressed his lips together tightly and squeezed his eyes together.

Remus watched as Harry shook his head from side to side slowly, soundlessly repeating "NO."

Helplessly, Remus continued, "It wasn't your fault, Harry. You've been through a lot. Just get some rest and I'll be here if you need me." He was aware that Harry wasn't listening, yet he tucked Harry back in before sadly walking out of the infirmary.

--SeVeRiTuS—

Harry felt numb. There was no other word to describe it. His own guilt, anger, and frustration was now a thing of the past. He was numb, and oblivious to his surroundings. He had vaguely nodded through Hermione's fretting and Ron's concerned looks, and even remembered Professor Lupin saying something…but nothing else.

It was just too much for him.

He watched as a sea of black filed into their seats. He sat down in a daze when he felt Hermione poke him sharply in the ribs with her elbow. He had supposedly been the last one to sit and had caused quite a few curious glances.

Dumbledore's voice droned on as Harry caught on a few words at a time. "Loss of a fine young man…the pride of Hufflepuff…brave soul…reason to know…He was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

The irony of it, to hear only that last line. Harry looked up to find people whispering and pointing towards him. Anger started to boil in his veins as he thought of the way that Cedric had pleaded him to take his body back; the way that Cedric had been killed so…simply…with a single command of 'Kill the spare'." And yet those who didn't know anything sat there, tarnishing the memory of Cedric Diggory.

Dumbledore's line reverberated in his head over and over again as Dumbledore continued, "He did not die of a blunder of his own right, nor was his death a result of an accident. While Harry Potter," (a ripple of whispering broke out again at this) "While Harry Potter," Dumbledore repeated, "risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed the sort of bravery that few wizards have shown facing Lord Voldemort, and he too should be honored. He survived his encounter, and sits with us now. It is my belief that the truth is more preferable to lies…"

"Then tell them the truth," Harry rasped out a bit harshly. Many students gasped his audacity. Hermione and Ron turned to him in horror.

"I'm sorry, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes flashing slightly,

Harry lifted his head and his eyes met Snape's. They lingered for a while in silence, both daring each other to look away first.

Still looking at Snape, Harry repeated, "Then tell them the truth."

A hush fell over the Great Hall. Snape's eyes flashed dangerously, his eyes widening then narrowing-never a good sign.

Still, unable to control himself, Harry repeated, "The truth, and nothing but the truth."

Snape and he were still looking at each other, but now, Snape seemed to be trying to send a message through his eyes and Harry merely looked back blankly.

* * *

AN: It's my first Severitus story! I read, literally, hundreds of Severitus stories and thought I'd write one of my own. I'm known to be a bit dramatic, but I like my stories like that. Please review, and give me some feedback on the story! I had a lot of fun with this chapter and hope to continue doing so. I tried to make the story beginning a bit different rather than the usual Severus being called up to Dumbledore and being sent to Privet Drive.

This story will mainly focus on Harry and Snape interaction, and not so much on the Lily/Snape background. If you want some Lily/Snape action, check out my other story, Walking Back. It's set right after Lily's death, but it's been getting some good feedback so check it out!


	2. Seeing Is Believing

Disclaimer: I own nothing here!

AN: I thank ALL of my readers for the first chapter and the dozens of people that have this story on their story alerts. Thank you so much! You've all made my day.

* * *

_Still, unable to control himself, Harry repeated, "The truth, and nothing but the truth."_

_Snape and he were still looking at each other, but now, Snape seemed to be trying to send a message through his eyes and Harry merely looked back blankly._

Silence fell over the Great Hall, a raging fire being put out almost instantaneously by a large bucket of water.

"Mr. Potter, I do believe you are understandably a bit confused from your great shock. Please, do retire early," Dumbledore commented steadily, his soft voice speaking volumes in the hushed tension.

Harry wasn't listening. He thought back through his years from Professor Quirrel unbinding his turban to reveal the parasitic horror beneath; the memory of Tom Riddle screaming in agony as ink spurted from the diary, Sirius clasping him on the shoulders before flying away into the night. Then this year: the surprise and antipathy of the student body at his name being called forth, a flash of green light, Alastor Moody killing the spider, Cedric's eyes, the imperiused Krum, the bundle…Harry shut his eyes feeling a wave of nausea hit him. He felt someone support his elbow.

Harry opened his eyes again to find Ron proffering a goblet of water, brows furrowed, and Hermione supporting his elbow in a one armed hug. Her eyes were watering as she shook her head. Professor McGonagall had dismounted from the Head Table at some point and was now walking towards him.

As she attempted to maneuver him back to his dorm, Harry jerked his arms back, his green eyes sparking. He narrowed his eyes towards Dumbledore before whispering,

"You knew."

"Mr. Potter, that is quite enough! You are obviously delirious from your shock," Professor McGonagall snapped. "Now please return to your dorm and stop your outlandish comments immediately."

This time, Harry acquiesced to McGonagall's pulling. He stumbled a bit before emptying his stomach's contents on the floor.

--SeVeRiTuS—

The students all burst into raucous uproar as Harry limped out of the Great Hall, McGonagall shooing him out after muttering a terse _Scurigify_ at the mess.

"Did you hear?"

"Dumbledore knew _what_?"

"Did you see how furious Dumbledore looked for a while?"

"What's Snape got to do with this? He was glaring his bloody eyes out!"

The students whispered, not so discreetly, to each other in obvious excitement.

"What does Potter think he is?" Draco Malfoy drawled indignantly. "Does the Golden Boy now think that he's above everyone just because luck paved his path? You mark my words," he snarled, as he scanned the Head Table, then the student body, "He'll be dead by the end of the year."

Crabbe and Goyle merely grunted in response, cracking their knuckles and neck menacingly.

"What are you smirking at," Malfoy snapped at Crabbe, who was trying to steal a Chocolate Frog from a young Slytherin looking the other way. "Put that lazy brain of yours to use," he snarled before raising his wand and commanding authoratatively, "_Accio Chocolate Frog._" The victimized third year girl looked up sharply, only to see Malfoy raise a challenging eyebrow in response, all the while peeling the wrapper back. The girl cringed a bit before returning to her friend as Malfoy took a bite.

"Learn from the pros," Malfoy stated smugly before tossing a headless Chocolate Frog to Crabbe while Goyle leered at it greedily.

--SeVeRiTuS—

Harry groaned before cracking his eyes open. He was definitely spending too much time in the Infirmary if he could tell where he was before he even opened his eyes. His blurry vision focused enough for him to recognize the contour of Remus Lupin and Snuffles standing diligently by his bedside.

"Snuffles!" Harry cried, as the black dog jumped onto the bed and licked his face eagerly. Nothing in the world could dampen the reunion with his godfather. Remus smiled in the background, watching Harry laugh and Sirius bark raucously. Madam Pomfrey was blatantly out of sight. Harry groped for his glasses before putting them on.

Lost of in thought, Remus pulled himself together when Snuffles started tugging at his pant legs. Understanding what he was trying to convey, Remus warded the infirmary before Snuffles transformed back into Sirius.

He looked much, much better than when they had last met in the cave. He was still gaunt, and his eyes a bit hollow, but he was now neatly shaved, his hair trimmed, and out of his Azkaban attire. Sirius opened his arms as Harry flung himself at him.

"Oomph. Watch it Harry! I think you just cracked a rib or two of mine," Sirius chuckled. Harry looked down sheepishly before grinning again.

Sirius looked over his godson, a smile plastered over his face, before he turned grave. Harry noticed the change and immediately turned away.

"Harry, Harry," Sirius muttered softly. "Come here," he opened his arms again.

Harry didn't even turn around. Sirius dropped his arms a bit dejectedly.

"I'm fine, you can leave, now that you've checked up on me," Harry said, a bit colder than he intended to.

"You obviously are not, young man," Sirius replied, unfazed. "Look Harry," Sirius force turned Harry to face him while peering earnestly at Harry. Harry still kept his eyes focused at a point halfway between Sirius's mouth and chin.

"Look at me, Harry," Sirius repeated. Harry tentatively raised his eyes. "I didn't come all the way over here to be dismissed by my godson. I came all the way here to make sure that you had someone to lean on at times like these," Sirius raised a hand and shook his head when Harry was about to retort back.

"Harry, there is no one here who knows loneliness and guilt as I do. I know it drives people insane. I know that even though you hate to believe it, and you know deep down you had nothing to do with it, you can't help but feel guilty. It's survivor's guilt, Harry. It's the reason why it took me twelve years to escape from that place," Sirius shuddered a bit before continuing, "Everyone needs a motivation, a little push, at times like these."

When Harry began to turn his head again, Sirius firmly raised Harry's chin. "Listen to me, young man. Take the advice of an old man who didn't know his place. It wasn't your fault, and it never will be. Fate is a cruel thing, but life is fair."

Harry was soon left to ponder the irony of that statement, considering who and to whom it was stated towards.

--SeVeRiTuS—

Harry sat picking at his food the next day in the Infirmary, not wishing to return to Number Four Privet Drive the next day. He had been trying his best to keep his thoughts at the back of his mind, but failed time and time again.

"Meaning that Dumbledore's very interested to know who's got it in for that boy!" Harry recalled from that traitorous late night rendezvous with Snape, Mad-Eye, and Filch. "Warn Dumbledore!" flashed through his mind, as Crouch Sr.'s eyes rolling back into his head repeatedly vividly in his mind.

No, Dumbledore had not known until he had met Harry with his Pensive. He shivered a bit as Dumbledore's parting words of "Good luck with the third task" shone in a more ominous light. Yes, Dumbledore had known that something was to happen in the Third Task; yes, he had known that they were all in grave danger (from what, he may have only speculated), yet he had let them be.

Was there no one he could trust anymore?

--SeVeRiTuS—

Hermione and Ron were whispering fiercely to each other, looking daggers when Harry limped into the Common Room. He couldn't deal with them now, nor the curious glances of the rest of the Gryffindors. Looking resolutely ahead, Harry winced a bit as he reached his empty dorm and began flinging his items haphazardly into his trunk before slamming it shut.

The thought of the bright leafy sprigs that would no doubt be awaiting him at Privet Drive gave him no pleasure.

"Harry," Hermione poked her head in tentatively. Ron was nowhere to be found.

Harry didn't answer, but rather fed Hedwig with increasing fervor. "Harry, I know you don't want to talk right now, but you have to some time. Bottling everything up isn't good for you." She sat down on his bed.

Harry still didn't reply, but having finished feeding Hedwig, turned to face the window and peered out as some students were being carted off early on for their summer vacations.

"Well, just know we'll always be here for you, Harry," she said meekly. Then, jumping a little before pulling out a rolled parchment, she added, "I almost forgot. Professor Dumbledore told me to give this to you."

Harry wordlessly turned around before tearing the wax off with renewed strength, almost viciousness before scanning the note.

"You've got to be kidding me," he breathed.

Hermione looked up, worried. "Is there something wrong? Is there-" Harry thrust the parchment at her before stalking back to the window.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_If it will suit your convenience, I would like to request your presence at Hogwarts for just two more weeks. You will be provided with a safe trip back home afterwards. Please reply via owl._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione looked up confusedly. "I wonder what he wants…but really Harry, this isn't so bad. With recent events, you'll be safer too," she trailed off.

Harry snorted a bit contemptuously. "Haven't you noticed, Hermione, that trouble always seems to find me, no matter where I am?" Hermione tactfully didn't answer. A couple minutes later, Harry broke out of his dormant state and started to levitate his trunk down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, a bit apprehensively.

"Privet Drive, where I'm supposed to be," he replied, monotonously.

"But Dumbledore-"

"Bullocks to Dumbledore," Harry replied, with veiled fury. He just needed to go somewhere far away, alone.

--SeVeRiTuS—

* * *

Next time:

"_No," Snape said flatly. "I am __**not**__ going to retrieve Potter and his bloated arrogance off of that blasted train like some hound. If the Golden Boy believes himself to be above the requests of the Headmaster, then let him bear the consequences," he spat._

AN: No cliff hanger this time. I'm really worried that I'm not going to meet up to the standards of all my readers, whom I all thank profusely. I am frankly overwhelmed by the positive feedback I've been getting, so thank you very much. I'll much appreciate any idea suggestions or comments of any sorts. Oh, and no, don't worry. I'm not going to make Dumbledore into this manipulating, deceitful figure.

I've tried to stick to canon as much as I could, but I like to tweak canon a bit to make totally AU situations from canon to make it seem at least half way realistic. Once again, thanks to all!

* * *


	3. Then Is Heard No More

AN: Thanks are all at the bottom of the chapter! I own nothing, and am not making any money off of this story! Macbeth is truly and only Shakespeare's, and the world of Harry Potter entirely J.K. Rowling's.

* * *

**Last time:**

"_Where are you going?" Hermione asked, a bit apprehensively._

"_Privet Drive, where I'm supposed to be," he replied, monotonously. _

"_But Dumbledore-"_

"_Bullocks to Dumbledore," Harry replied, with veiled fury. He just needed to go somewhere far away, alone. _

Making sure to make as much noise as possible, Harry didn't bother to levitate his trunk but rather cast an attraction charm from it to his wand, clanking it behind him raucously, storming out of the dorms and down the hallway with his trunk swiveling and dragging after him like a mad dog. He felt an odd sense of contentment at the mayhem he was causing. Quite a few students managed to dodge their way around the fuming wizard; some of the more unfortunate, slower students got trampled on mercilessly as they limped away, glaring at Harry.

Harry didn't seem to take notice.

Reaching the castle doors, he breathed in the fresh air before stepping forward. Stretching his foot out almost comically towards freedom, a sudden flash of realization of how Neil Armstrong felt while stepping on the moon formed before his eyes.

As soon as his foot reached out of the door, Harry rebounded off of the invisible wall and landed ungracefully on his trunk with a loud 'thunk.' Rubbing his head and scowling, he watched a first year tentatively stick her hand out before walking out of the door, looking a bit strangely at Harry.

Standing up again and pulling out his wand, Harry stabbed at the invisible barrier. His wand went straight through. Shaking his head a bit, Harry once again tried walking through the barrier before being flung unceremoniously back to the ground.

Breathing in deeply to reign his temper, he sat on his trunk, waiting for another student to pass by. As it was nearly time for the Hogwarts Express to leave, the halls seemed deserted.

Having given up, Harry stood up and kicked his trunk in front of him, his hands rammed into his pockets.

It was then that he saw Malfoy pass, walking leisurely behind while Crabbe and Goyle lifted his trunk and walked out towards the Express before him. Seeing his chance, Harry shrunk his trunk and placed it in his robes before flinging himself at Malfoy as he crossed the barrier.

Malfoy barely knew what hit him as they flew to the ground. Harry stumbled upwards and sprinted towards the Hogwarts Express, trying frantically to scrub off any scum he had accumulated by touching a Death Eater's son.

Trying avoid all thoughts of the third task, Harry bolted into an empty compartment on the train.

--SeVeRiTuS—

"No," Snape replied with forced calm.

"Severus. He needs to be here during the summer. Please, do retrieve him," Dumbledore replied serenely, looking over his half moon shaped spectacles.

"For the last time, **no,** Albus. I will **not** go retrieve Potter like some hound! If he decides that the Headmaster's orders are beneath him, then let him suffer the consequences!"

"Severus," Dumbledore cautioned.

"No, Albus. No matter what you tell me, no," and with that, Snape stalked out of the Headmaster's office, his trademark scowl and cloak billowing behind him.

--SeVeRiTuS—

Malfoy was happy. Or, at least, as happy as he could be with his cuffs slightly folded, his hair a bit overdone with Sleazky's, and his shoes a tad bit too dull.

Feeling in the mood to whistle, Malfoy had a smug grin plastered on his face as he swaggered down the corridor, his hands hooked in his pockets. He tutted as Crabbe and Goyle seemed to once again forget that they were wizards and could simply levitate his trunk, but being the cruel sadist he was, he smiled on in an entirely disconcerting way as he watched them struggle.

Suddenly, a flying torpedo of black toppled on top of him. Disconcerted and unable to see for a second or two, Malfoy barely had any time to react as Potter sprinted off of him and ran towards the Express where Crabbe and Goyle were attempting to push the trunk upwards.

Anger and indignation boiling up inside of him, Malfoy stood up jerkily, pulling out his wand to _Scourgify_ himself three times-just for keep's sake. Snarling and stamping his feet on the ground, he huffed to the Express and stormed down the aisles to locate that bloated, arrogant, fool who dared cross a Malfoy's path.

--SeVeRiTuS—

Feet propped up on top of his trunk, arms crossed, and scowling, Harry was reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_ as it levitated in front of him. He didn't even look up as the compartment door slammed open and a wand was shoved at his neck.

"Potter," Malfoy snarled.

"Good to know you finally got my name down, Malfoy," Harry replied coolly, shifting his vision over the wand to read his book.

"_Serpen-_"

"_Expelliarmus_," Harry waved his wand casually as Malfoy's wand landed in his hand.

"A bit old for snake tricks, aren't we?" Harry asked snidely, looking at the enraged Malfoy over his nose.

"A bit too high up on his own pedestal, aren't we?"

"Ironic. Just too ironic, Mr. Self Esteem," Harry growled.

Hurtling himself at Harry to reach for his wand, Malfoy punched Harry square in the jaw, managing to get him pinned to his chair.

"Not one to talk, Potter," Malfoy replied, slamming his fist into Harry's jaw again. Finding his arms pinned, Harry suddenly felt himself go into a panic attack. _The third task. Being tied to the tombstone. If only he could reach his wand…_

Shuddering, Harry fell off his chair as Malfoy let go of him in surprise.

It was then that the compartment door opened and Hermione and Ron poked their heads in. Seeing Harry curled on the floor and Malfoy standing over him, Ron immediately pulled out his wand as Malfoy dived for his own dropped one.

"_Tarant-"_

"_Expelli-"_

"_Protego!"_ Hermione yelled over them, casting a shield between the two wizards.

"Hermione, let the shield down and let me get to the bastard," Ron gritted out through his teeth.

"No, Ron! You could get expelled for this!"

"Ever the goody two shoes, isn't she, the little Mudblood," Malfoy snarled.

"You-"

"Just leave it Ron! I've heard it before!"

"But Hermione! He just called you a-a-"

"I **know** what he called me, Ronald!"

"Ooh, Ronald, is it now, Weasel-bee?"

"Shut up, Ferret!"

Hearing bickering voices, Harry cracked his eyes open again, shaking a bit. Seeing Malfoy and Ron being separated by a blue shield with Hermione in the middle, he blinked his eyes a few times to clear his blurry vision. With the arguing, the only person who noticed him get up and reach for his wand was Malfoy.

Malfoy didn't even attempt to keep Harry's wand away from him.

Narrowing his eyes, Malfoy asked, "What's going on here."

"None of your business, Ferret," Ron interrupted, sneering.

"I'm trying to be a normal student by going home for the summer, and am being denied even that right," Harry replied in a deadpan voice, shakily brushing back his hair.

"Why?" Malfoy asked suspiciously, shifting his gaze from Harry to Hermione, who was now toeing something on the floor, and Ron, who was looking out the window.

A voice boomed through the Hogwarts Express at this moment: "If one Mr. Harry Potter is aboard this train, please dismount immediately. The train will not depart until he dismounts."

A bunch of indignant cries and slamming of compartment doors was heard from nearby as faces soon pressed themselves against Harry's compartment window. Groaning again and trying to bury himself in his corner, Harry shut his eyes.

Finally bracing himself and gathering as much dignity as he could, Harry stiffly stood up, and unlocking the door, walked off the train leaving an intrigued Malfoy behind. The rows of students parted for him like the Nile for Moses as he made his way back to the castle stiltedly.

--SeVeRiTuS—

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, watched Harry walk down the path to the castle and shook his head.

He wasn't sure if this was the right choice to make. Thinking Harry would want the most privacy to himself, Dumbledore had set up Harry's room next to Professor Flitwick's private rooms.

Fillius Flitwick, had, of course, agreed with the proposal heartily before promptly falling off his stack of books. Severus had looked on grumpily, but Albus could not tell if it was because Harry was staying for the next two weeks, or whether it was because…well, either way.

Seeing Fillius's Patronus announce Harry's arrival at the castle and settlement in his room, Albus nodded a bit to himself. Yes, this would be the right choice…at least, for the mean time.

Afterall, timing is everything.

--SeVeRiTuS—

Having shoved his trunk under his bed, Harry looked around the room's sickeningly gay colors of bright blues, reds, bronzes, and golds. On impulse, he waved his wand and changed the colors to dark green and gold.

He would've been sorted into Slytherin, wouldn't he have? What if he really had been in Slytherin? Would he still have to uphold his Golden Boy status?

Probably not.

What was with Gryffindors and their whole exonerating hero idealism? Falling back on his bed, Harry promptly fell asleep.

--SeVeRiTuS—

Snape slammed his own door before sweeping over to his high backed chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

So much work for Harry bloody Potter.

Fingering the chain on his neck, Snape shifted his thoughts back to the charm hidden under his robes. Pulling it up by the chain, Snape laid the silver pendant flat on his palm and looked at it for the hundredth time the past few days.

It had mysteriously appeared on his bed the other day with a letter from Albus saying that it was meant to be passed on to him on bequest of an anonymous someone. The necklace was supposed to be worn at all times until the matching half would find its way to him, at the right time.

It sounded like one of those corny soul mate theories in the inane romance stories he always confiscated from the female population during class. Yet, something, just some odd compulsion, led Snape to try it on. He blamed it entirely on his trust on Dumbledore to wear it and nothing else.

Of course, Snape, being who he was, still made sure to check for any dark magic on the necklace or any signs of forgery in the letter. However, everything had been in place and genuine.

Scoffing at himself for the offending sentimental notion, Snape attempted to take the necklace off to store it somewhere he wouldn't look again.

The necklace wouldn't budge.

Narrowing his eyes, Snape stuffed the necklace back under his button up robes and stalked to his rooms.

--SeVeRiTuS—

It had been two days since Harry had been coerced off the Hogwarts Express. He hadn't left his rooms since, and had Dobby bring him food when he felt the urge to eat to alleviate his churning stomach. No one had come up to inquire after him, and he had begun to appreciate the quiet time provided for him in a fairly comfortable room, sans the broken toys and incessant orders to finish the never ending list of chores. Yet, he was not fool enough to know that this farce of an existence would last. Dumbledore wouldn't take such measures to just let Harry sleep.

Seeing Hedwig peck at his window, presumably back from her daily flight, Harry opened the window and caught a sealed letter.

He would've tossed it aside had it not been for the large **Confidential** stamped across it, as well as the garish red seal of Gringrotts on the back.

Curiosity taking over him, Harry slit the letter and lay back in his bed.

_Dear Mr. H. Potter,_

_It has come to the notice of the Gringrotts staff that a recent transfer from an anonymous vault has been made to your vault. Extensive security tests have been run over it, but the parcel seems most unsuspicious. Though included in this letter, if this parcel is unwanted, please send it back to Gringrotts immediately._

_Gringrotts Staff_

Furrowing his brows, Harry pulled out a yellowing piece of parchment and a chain with a pendant on it of strange design. Raising an eyebrow, Harry opened the parchment and read in a cursive oddly similar to his,

"_To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow,_

_Creeps in this petty pace from day to day,_

_To the last syllable of recorded time;_

…_Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player,_

_That struts and frets his hour upon the stage,_

_And then is heard no more..."_

_Keep it with you at all times, dear Harry, and time shall tell. No matter what, remember that I love you with all my heart-and so does James. _

_Love,_

_Mum_

Harry dropped the letter and snatched his wand, squashing the feeling of excitement in his stomach. It was all a hoax. This couldn't be true.

His _**mum?**_

**Next Time:**

"_I'm worried about Harry, Remus," Sirius spoke softly. "Of course, I wouldn't expect him to be all up to par after the Triwizard Tournament…but there's something in his eyes that's different. The infamous Potter determination is gone. It's the look…that most of the prisoners in Azkaban have after a while…"_

* * *

AN: Hello folks! I'm so sorry for the late update, but school has really taken a toll on me. Exams are next week, but I hope to upload the next chapter in the next ten days or so.

Some of you may have recognized the poem in the letter. Yes, it is from Shakespeare's Macbeth. I do love Shakespeare, with passion!

I want to thank all of the 27 people who have added Changing Gears to their story alerts list, and the additional 5 who have added it to their favorite story list already! I also thank the three communities which have already enlisted my story!

I'd like to especially thank my beloved readers, **JessSnapeRickman** (you go girl!), **Halbarath, Murgy31, and SnapesYukuai** all the great feedback they've been offering me, and for faithfully sticking with this story thus far!

And, of course, you just know that you're itching to click that review button down there, right? :) If not, now you know you are. Now please review!

* * *


	4. Heated Searches

AN: No money made! Thanks are at the bottom. Please read and **review!**

* * *

**Last Time:**

_Harry dropped the letter and snatched his wand, squashing the feeling of excitement in his stomach. It was all a hoax. This couldn't be true._

_His __**mum?**_

* * *

Sirius sat nursing a bowl of Molly's famous onion soup while Remus shuffled through the Daily Prophet.

_**Boy-Who-Lived Turned Out?**_

_Inside reports have confirmed that Harry Potter, or otherwise known as the Boy-Who-Lived, was turned out of the Hogwarts Express last Friday on accusations of breaking Headmaster Dumbledore's request to remain at the castle. The reason to this mysterious request, as well as the reason why Harry Potter tried to escape, is yet unknown. However, the attractive blond reporter, Rita Skeeter, claims herself that the request is in relation to the third task of the Triwizard Tournament that caused a great scandal…_

Remus looked up worriedly. Sirius had taken to avoiding the Daily Prophet since his escape from Azkaban, so he had most likely not seen the article yet. After a long mental battle of whether to show the article to Sirius or not, Remus folded the paper and stuck it in his right sweater pocket before standing up to stretch his legs.

"Moony?" Sirius called out, still staring at the piece of bread floating in his soup.

"Yes, Padfoot?" Remus replied, questioningly. He barely managed to keep a straight face with Sirius in an old purple and blue knit quilt over his legs and a pair of faded seventeenth century style slippers with curled toes on his feet. This was, of course, all excluding the bizarre two piece pajama set Sirius was sporting, with dancing elves littering the entire red and blue assortment.

"Dumbledore said that Harry's allowed to come here tomorrow if he wants, what with the extra security measures and all, right?"

Remus immediately sobered up from his humorous musing. "Yes, that's what Dumbledore told me yesterday."

"Just checking," Sirius replied, before lapsing back into silence.

Remus raised an eyebrow but didn't ask as he shuffled over to make another cup of tea for himself, surreptitiously trying to mute the indignant cries of Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet in his pocket.

--SeVeRiTuS—

Harry turned another dank corner to find even more dark corridors. He could hear the drip of water echo ominously in rhythm with his footsteps as he took his daily stroll around the castle with his lit wand in front of him.

He came to a stop as he ended up in front of the Headmaster's office. Turning to return back to his rooms, Harry heard a soft,

"Harry?"

Recognizing the voice, Harry didn't dare walk on, yet didn't deign to turn around either.

"Harry, may I have a word?" Dumbledore called from next to his office gargoyles.

"Maroon," Harry replied coldly.

"May I speak to you for a minute, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked more firmly.

Harry silently followed Dumbledore up to his office. Staring at the proffered ginger newts, Harry chose to stand with his hands crossed across his chest. Dumbledore shook the tin of ginger newts a bit, but seeing Harry's glare intensify, put it back into his desk.

Steepling his fingers, Dumbledore peered at Harry over his spectacles. Harry was looking straight at him.

"I understand that you wish to know why you were asked to stay here for an additional two weeks." When Harry didn't reply, Dumbledore continued, "After much consideration, the Order of the Pheonix, a secret association of witches and wizards fighting against Lord Voldemort, has decided to keep you under its protection for a little longer."

_I doubt that Voldemort would even attempt to attack me after that publicity stunt he pulled recently. _

As if reading Harry's thoughts, Dumbledore added, "Though we doubt of an imminent attack from Lord Voldemort, we do hope to keep you shielded from the rest of the wizarding community until things calm down a bit."

_What a lame excuse. You would think __**the **__Dumbledore would've thought of some better pretext to keep me here._

"On a more positive note," Dumbledore commented with a slight twinkle in his eye, "extra security measures have made it possible for you to visit Sirius at the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters tomorrow, if you wish."

Harry's cold demeanor melted for a second at the mention of visiting his godfather.

"Where exactly is this headquarters?" As Harry hadn't spoken for days, his voice cracked a bit before he cleared his throat abashedly.

"That is a secret, Harry. It is protected under a Fidelity Charm and an Unplottable Charm, so you will be let in of its location before entrance. Remus will be coming to pick you up at ten tomorrow morning." Dumbledore smiled a bit.

Harry nodded stiltedly before walking out at Dumbledore's nodded dismissal.

'The poor boy deserves a break,' Dumbledore thought, watching Harry walk back to his chambers with a slightly more energetic gait.

--SeVeRiTuS—

Snape sat in front of his fire, nursing a mug of Dobby's rather famous onion soup. The day's Daily Prophet lay on his lap, the front page blaring the same title which Remus had read only hours before.

Harry bloody Potter.

The boy was always a damn pain in the arse, no matter where he was…

Snape had finally convinced Dumbledore to give the boy a change in scenery. He had seen the boy strut around the castle during the days as if he owned the entire place…Snape had enough of that.

It was all to get rid of the boy, that was all. Make life easier.

Snape shut the nagging voice in his head that had snidely commented otherwise before wincing as his necklace's charm suddenly turned icy cold on his chest.

--SeVeRiTuS—

Harry watched in fascination as the bricks in front of him shifted and expanded to form Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Following Remus into the dark home, he carefully stepped around a large umbrella stand that looked awfully like the foot of the troll he and Ron had banished back in their first year.

Seeing Sirius walk towards him, Harry ran up to him and fiercely hugged him.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Sirius welcomed with a wicked grin. He had changed out of his dancing elves pajamas and was now wearing an expensive looking velvet vest. Harry grinned back.

Remus smiled ruefully, watching the two chat as they walked up to Harry's room. Harry looked around with wide eyes at his spacious room that had an eerily familiar feeling to it.

Disengaging himself from his godfather, Harry walked next to his king size bed to find three framed pictures. One was of his mother and father's wedding day with Sirius beaming proudly as Best Man. Remus's face wavered in and out of the left edge of the picture. The second picture was of Harry zooming in and out of the picture on a miniature broom as his father chased him while his mother looked on with tears of mirth in her eyes. The third picture was of his mother's graduation as Head Girl. An arm clothed in black graduation robes was encircling her shoulders, and a bit of black hair could be caught at the left top corner of the photo.

Harry picked up the latter picture and looked hard at it as his mother's seventeen year old self smiled up at him.

"Do you have any more pictures of her? Or writing done by her?" Harry asked softly, fingering his mother's picture. He still hadn't gotten over the Gringotts letter he had received, and had it and its parcel tucked safely in his inner pocket.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look. This hadn't been what they had expected, but they both replied, "Of course," before rushing out to collect the pictures they had.

--

Remus shuffled through some dusty boxes in the back of his temporary wardrobe before picking out the oldest one. Carefully lifting the lid, he looked back at his Hogwarts years for the first time since he had placed the pictures in there decades ago. Picking up the top picture, he shook his head sadly at the couple smiling at each other adoringly. The picture was so old that even Lily's vivid auburn hair seemed brown.

Putting the picture back into the box, Remus carefully selected five pictures before rushing back to Harry's room.

--

Ten minutes later, Harry was rifling through a shoe box full of his mother's pictures and letters from her school years.

He picked up a portion of what looked like Potions notes when the pieces clicked into his head.

_It was his mother's handwriting. So the Gringotts letter __**was**__ genuine. The charm was really…from her…_

Harry made sure neither Sirius nor Remus was looking before clasping the necklace on and fingering it. He felt safe to put it on, now that he had reassured himself that it really was a genuine package from his mother.

"This is for you, mum," he whispered as he kissed the charm.

Hundreds of miles away in Hogwarts castle, Snape tumbled off his seat during a staff meeting as his charm scorched his skin. He calmly sat back down and glared at the staring staff members, mentally wincing at the offending object.

--SeVeRiTuS—

Remus and Sirius quietly entered Harry's room an hour later, finding Harry sprawled on his bed with dozens of pictures of his mother around him. He lay softly snoring, his glasses pressed against his forehead and his hand clutching a picture of his mother cooing at a bundle with black tufts of hair shooting out of it.

Sirius sat softly on the bed and removed Harry's glasses before standing back up.

"I'm worried about Harry, Remus," Sirius spoke softly. "Of course, I wouldn't expect him to be all up to par after the Triwizard Tournament…but there's something in his eyes that's different."

Sirius looked at Harry's slumbering figure as Remus nodded. "The infamous Potter determination is gone. There's something colder. Emptier," Sirius paused before adding, "It's the look…that most of the prisoners in Azkaban have after a while…the look of someone given up all hope, all value."

Remus shook his head sadly. "He'll get over it," Remus said firmly, not sure if he was trying to convince himself or Sirius.

--SeVeRiTuS--

Harry awoke with a start, carefully peeling his mother's picture off his cheek and reaching for his glasses with his other hand. He didn't even remember taking them off.

Looking at his watch, he was surprised to find it was already two in the afternoon. Checking to make sure he was suitable, he skipped down the stairs, his stomach growling loudly.

"I just can't believe that it was Snivellus who sent him here!" Sirius exclaimed. Harry halted and pressed himself against the wall. For some reason, he didn't feel welcome in this conversation.

"It's Severus, Sirius. Not Snivellus," Remus replied calmly. Harry's eyebrows shot up. Last time the Sirius and he had met, Snape had ended up unconscious in the Shrieking Shrak while Harry had threatened Sirius with his life.

"Either way. I just can't believe that **he** convinced Dumbledore to let Harry come today. Probably did it just to show us how much power he has over Dumbledore," Sirius remarked bitterly. Harry heard a loud slurp followed by a clunk of a mug hitting the table.

"Severus was probably genuinely concerned for Harry's welfare after he saw Harry being cooped up for so long," Remus said casually. Harry snorted quietly while Sirius snorted up half his drink, coughing raucously afterwards. Harry grinned as he heard Remus thump Sirius on the back.

"Okay, maybe not," Remus consented with a smile. "But you know about him and power. It's a dirty word. It's a curse for him now. Severus would never do anything to flaunt power…now."

Sirius snorted again. "Oh that's just rich. A Death Eater not interested in power?"

"A **former** Death Eater, Sirius. You know as well as I how much he's sacrificing for the Order now. How much he sacrificed," Remus said quietly. "He's risking his entire life just to help us. At least we could show some gratitude."

"He's still got the mark, hasn't he? Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. It's in his blood now, the want for power."

Harry felt distinctly uncomfortable listening to his godfather and former DADA professor talk about his Potions professor so casually. He also felt a pang of guilt at eavesdropping and finding out that Snape was actually committing something similar to espionage for the Order-a fact that Harry was obviously not supposed to know. He shifted uncomfortably, unaware that his shoes were making a rather ostentatious shuffling noise.

Quick as a flash, he found a wand pressed against his neck.

Remus lowered his wand. "Oh, it's just you Harry. I thought I saw something a couple minutes ago, and then I heard something out here….well, never mind. Sorry about that."

Harry just shook his head, a bit shocked to reply properly.

"How long were you out here?" Remus asked suspiciously.

Harry's guilty face told Remus everything. It wasn't like Harry was ever good at lying. It was a trait that he had inherited from Lily. She couldn't lie for her life.

"Harry," Remus said sternly.

"I know, I know. It's rude to eavesdrop," Harry muttered.

"Yes, but that's not what I was going to say," Remus replied. "What you just heard is classified information. No one is supposed to know it, especially not you Harry, understood? Don't tell a living soul."

Harry nodded.

Smiling, Remus escorted Harry into the kitchen where Sirius was tucking something suspiciously like a bottle into his jacket pocket.

Grinning, Sirius cooed in a high falsetto voice, "Aww…our little Harry is all grown up!" He pretended to wipe a tear before adding, "Eavesdropping like a true Marauder…" Harry grinned before playfully punching his godfather in the shoulder. Remus even failed to keep a straight face.

"Sleep well, sleepy head?" Sirius asked, ruffling Harry's hair, noticing that it was distinctly tamer than usual. Dismissing it as bed head, Sirius reached over to pour Harry some soup.

It would be months later until Harry realized that Remus had meant for him to overhear every single word about Snape.

--SeVeRiTuS—

Back in his office, Snape stared vindictively at the now luke warm charm. The previous scorching had left no mark on him, yet he could still feel a phantom burning on his chest constantly.

What was with this charm?

'It may be responding to strong emotions,' Snape mused. He reflected on a most horrifying day when no less than four cauldrons had been melted. His best robes had been scorched, as well as his new dragon hide gloves.

Nothing happened.

Was it the wrong emotion? He reflected back to a memory of him and Lily as children playing tag in the forest. It was one of the happiest memories he had.

The necklace warmed considerably, but nothing close to the extreme temperatures felt before. Recalling that he had been thinking about Potter when the necklace chilled, he caught onto the most recent memory of Potter he had.

Potter in the hospital wing, looking anxiously between himself and Fudge.

The necklace warmed even more, almost to a point of being unbearable to hold.

Now what exactly was that emotion that had accompanied the memory?

Pity, Snape decided after a minute. There was no other emotion he held for Potter but pity and contempt. It just had to be pity.

Right.

* * *

**Next time:**

"_The hardest thing in life is loving someone who used to love you," the first voice said quietly._

"_No, the hardest thing in life is living it," the other voice stated harshly._

* * *

AN: Another chapter done! I hope you liked this chapter. **Please review! The next chapter will not be updated until at least five reviews come in!**

I tried to put in a lot of different perspectives to get a wider picture of what's going on. I thought it would be interesting to have Remus and Severus in similar positions (i.e. onion soups, daily prophets, thinking about Harry) yet show how distinctly different they reached their conclusions about the same issue.

I'd like to thank everyone who's been following this story. It's amazing to find over 700 hits on each chapter when this story's been up only a couple weeks! I'd like to personally thank the 38 people who have Changing Gears on their story alerts list, the 8 people who have it on their favorite story list, and the 4 communities that have it up!


	5. Scrolls Unfurling

**AN: **Nothing belongs to me, no matter how dearly I wish it! Please read and review!

**AN: **When the words "charms" appear in this chapter, they are referring to the necklaces that Snape and Harry have that heat and cool. :) Thank you **tatajess **and **halbarath **for pointing out my mistakes!

* * *

**Last time:**

_The necklace warmed even more, almost to a point of being unbearable to hold._

_Now what exactly was that emotion that had accompanied the memory?_

_Pity, Snape decided after a minute. There was no other emotion he held for Potter but pity and contempt. It just had to be pity._

_Right._

* * *

Harry spooned another mouthful of his meal into his mouth, trying to concentrate overtly on his food, and his food only. He had returned from Grimmauld Place in the morning, exchanging a few consoling hugs with Sirius and Remus before returning to the confines of Hogwarts. He was presently seated in the middle of the Great Hall, eating (or in this case, attempting to eat) with the rest of the teachers.

While one side of the round table was permeated with conversation and laughter, the other half was distinctly solemn and foreboding, each bite taken as if it were the last. It was easy to ignore the faces of those Harry didn't know, yet Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and most especially Snape was ridiculous to bear.

"Of course, our dear Linny couldn't bear to see her brother with a wand, so she just plucked it out of Givano's hand!"

"No!" gasped an unfamiliar male figure with a mauve hat, whom Harry suspected to be the Ancient Runes professor. It was more than a little disconcerting to see the burly looking figure act so feminine.

"Oh yes; and it gets better!" Professor McGonagall ranted uncharacteristically, her cheeks flushed from the excitement. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It seemed almost like a fatal crime to see his teachers look so normal. So relaxed. So…human.

Of course, with the exception of Snape, who was staring resolutely at a spot about two inches to the right of his knife.

Snape, who was now glowering at him, Harold James Potter, in the most disconcerting way.

Snape's hold on his knife tightened as he shoved a piece of meat into his mouth with his fork, all the while trying to melt Harry with his eyes. Harry glared back defiantly, accidentally shoving his bite onto his right cheek. Snape smirked malevolently while Harry hastily swore under his breath, cursing Snape, while dabbing at his cheek.

Then, as one, Harry and Snape both doubled over in their chairs as their charms turned an icy cold that numbed their very toes.

Harry frantically reached for the collar buttons of his shirt while Snape grimaced before stiffly and slowly replacing his fork next to his plate and fisting his hands until they were white.

Concerned, Professor McGonagall called out, "Are you alright there, Severus, Harry?"

Snape nodded stiltedly while Harry replied a gritted, "Yes, ma'am" through his teeth.

Eyeing each other warily, Harry and Snape tried fervently to deny what had just happened. Both were trying to convince themselves that the other half of the charm wasn't in the possession of the other. Both were trying to deny the fact that they had some, if meager, link between one another.

Both were trying to pull the charm off their necks while the other professors watched with almost morbid interest.

--SeVeRiTuS—

"So I was wondering, Mum, if I should just go to the Burrow myself or ask permission from the Headmaster. I don't want to risk not going, but then again, I don't want to risk getting hurt either," Harry rambled on, taking his fifth daily walk since he had stayed for the summer.

He was talking to thin air, yet Harry felt as if he were talking to his own mother. He felt as if she were constantly beside him, constantly protecting him. He had been speaking to his Mum like this for only a day, yet, he had already told her of the Triwizard Tournament and all the other misfortunes and burdens on his mind. It was hard talking about it, yet his heart felt so much lighter after spilling his inner most thoughts that even Ron and Hermione could only fantasize about. He would miss Cedric dreadfully, but he wouldn't blame himself for it. Rather, he'd fight Voldemort until death to avenge Cedric.

Turning the corner, Harry continued, "And the food was absolutely terrific today. They had onion soup, my favorite. But you would know that I love onion soup, wouldn't you?" Harry asked, fingering his charm.

After a long pause, Harry stopped to gaze at his charm.

"I miss you, Mum," Harry whispered, oblivious to the watching figure in the dark.

--

Snape watched Harry turn another corner and disappear, fingering his warming charm with caution. He had cast a shield charm around it to prevent any future harm, yet he could still feel the heat waves from the charm.

So Potter really had gone insane, talking to his mother like that. Shaking his head, Snape clicked his heels to return back to his storage room.

He knew what it was like, losing someone. Snape bitterly looked for the Ashwinder eggs, viciously moving the potions bottles aside to look for the ingredient.

He vowed not to think about _it._ He never would think about _it._ It was his own damn fault and he would live the rest of his life hating himself for it.

Swearing under his breath, Snape rushed to the Floo to order more potions ingredients.

_Hell and damnation to Potter!_

--SeVeRiTuS—

Combing his hair, Harry watched perplexedly as his hair combed straight to the side, making him look like a Muggle prep school student. Combing it back, he watched as his black hair now looked a perfect imitation of Malfoy's waxed blond one. Deliberately trying to ruffle his hair, Harry shook his head side to side, but to no avail. His hair stayed in place as one waxed mass.

Downtrodden, wary, and confused, Harry parted his hair a bit to the left before combing each side down neatly.

Staring at his glasses, Harry pulled out his wand, recollecting a particular Transfigurations lesson from a couple months back, and transfigured his trademark glasses to a suave pair of rectangular, metal rimmed glasses he had seen men in Aunt Petunia's magazines wear.

Congratulating himself for finally getting the hang of Transfigurations, Harry then moved onto his pale complexion. He was definitely not getting enough sun, if he was becoming so pale. Reaching for his wand again, Harry stopped abruptly.

He was turning into a Malfoy! He, Harry James Potter, was at the mirror for more than two minutes.

The world was falling apart.

Disgusted with his behavior, Harry snatched his wand before stalking out of his room, trying to no avail to ruffle his hair again.

--SeVeRiTuS—

Snape and Harry lingered behind surreptitiously, ducking and swerving the dozens of obnoxiously squealing mobiles hanging from the ceiling. Snape sneered disgustedly at a pair of gaudy pink sequined baby shoes while McGonagall pulled him and Harry along by their sleeves, pointing excitedly towards a silver cloak.

"Oh Linny would love this!" McGonagall cooed, reaching for the cloak while Harry lingered back, disconcerted.

Snape seemed quite used to what Harry had categorized as "extremely creepy behavior" from the usually stern Professor. Snape waved his hand lazily towards a pair of pastel peach socks as McGonagall immediately launched towards them.

"I knew you would be an expert shopper, Severus! You always **did** have the best shopping sense," McGonagall cried, petting the socks. Harry snorted, looking around the store.

Melodies were playing from every imaginable, gaudy toy in the store, while articles of baby clothing started floating around Harry's head with labels like "20 off!" on them. Swatting the clothes away, Harry watched Snape expertly point out a brand of diapers and a soft hat grunting tersely, "Keep her head warm."

McGonagall rushed to the counter in her euphoria, slowing down and straightening her clothes about three feet away from the counter, and resuming a slower more composed pace towards the smiling clerk.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Snape's more than proficient knowledge about babies.

_Then again, nothing should surprise me now._ Harry watched McGonagall smile a bit sheepishly towards Snape before shrinking her purchase and straightening her hat again.

Snape just turned on his heels and walked out, hitting a toy airplane from his face on the way.

--SeVeRiTuS—

Five hours later, Harry groaned as he trudged his way up to the Staff Room. Headmaster Dumbledore had requested his presence, as there would be no supervision anywhere else in the castle for a couple hours.

_Another lousy excuse._

Quickly knocking twice, Harry stepped swiftly into the room, closing the door softly behind him. All the professors stopped mid speech and stared at him.

Bowing his head, Harry made his way to the only seat empty-the one between Dumbledore and Snape. Mentally groaning again, Harry sat stiffly at the end of his chair and stared at his hands.

Dumbledore cleared his throat before starting the meeting. Harry completely tuned him out, thinking about everything from the weather outside to the speck of crumb in front of him, on the table.

As the crumb was getting on his nerves, Harry suddenly jerked his hand up to brush it aside, inadvertently knocking over a cup of steaming tea.

Snape instinctively reached for the cup, while Harry stumbled up from his chair, tripping over his own feet and landing lopsidedly on Snape.

It only took a second for Snape to push the abashed Harry off, only to realize that their charms had linked together from inside their robes. On the pretext of sitting away from the tea spill, Snape moved his chair closer to the horrified Harry, in order to attempt disconnecting the two charms.

Surreptitiously, Snape cast spell after spell, to no avail. Harry even desperately tried to break them apart while Snape sneered condescendingly at such rash tactics.

It was minutes later when both had given up all hope did they notice a scroll balanced precariously between their two chairs. Snape snatched it up first, unfurling it beneath the table.

Harry read the intricate letters, gaping. The words seem to enter through one ear and flow out the other, not a single word being absorbed into his mind.

_This is to certify that Harold James Potter has been formally adopted into the Potter family by the father James and is entitled to all the rights and privileges there are as to one of his children. _

_On this 1__st__ day of September. _

He was adopted.

He was _adopted?_ Harry went into shock, staring blankly at the certificate, unaware that Snape had curtly rolled it back up and gruffly shoved it into Harry's hands. Then, picking up another sheet of paper, Snape glanced through the altogether too familiar handwriting.

_My dearest Harry,_

_Please, do not be angry with me and read me out. No, James was not your biological father, though he was just as good as one. He loved you so dearly, love…and you look the spiting image of him. Undoubtedly, you know that this is because of the magical adoption, as the process morphs the adopted child's image into that of the adopter's. _

_Please Harry, I ask of you not to question me or my motives until you learn the whole story. Do not disparage me until you hear me out one last favor._

_Your charm will activate in ten minutes time and will portkey you to the Department of Births and Adoptions at the Ministry. Do not question me now. All shall be revealed in time. As the poem in my last missive said, "Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow…'_

_Call me a fool, dear Harry, but I cannot bear to write down in words your true father. I have committed a heinous deed that no doubt affected him grievously. I shall keep the memory of that grievance until the day I die._

_And do not forget the poem, Harry. _

"_Creeps on this petty pace from day to day…"_

_Lovingly,_

_Mum_

Snape's head snapped up. _So she had more going on…_He snorted cynically at how he had suddenly become Lily's trusted escort. _I'll leave Potter to his own problems. What do I care of his true parentage? What do I care of that duplistic sham of a woman I thought I had loved? _

He struggled to pull the charms apart before they activated. Growling in frustration, Snape shoved the letter into Harry's paralyzed figure before turning back to the charms.

"So, do we all agree on this?" Dumbledore called out, looking directly at Harry.

Harry, unaware of what the question was, or even if it was directed at him, nodded. Snape nodded curtly as well. He too had no idea what he had agreed to, but he didn't give a damn about staff meetings anymore. He had most probably agreed to change the Prefect's bathrooms' bubble bath from lilac to vanilla, or some other trivial detail.

--SeVeRiTuS--

Minutes later, Snape nor Harry had managed to disconnect their charms. The two waited in apprehensive tension as Professor Sprout stood up to make her announcements. Quick as a flash, a blue light encompassed the two as they were port keyed straight in front of a bored looking wizard who jerked up from his chair, wiping the drool of his cheek.

Yawning, the guard muttered in a sleep laced voice, "Names and purposes."

Glaring cautiously at Harry, Snape called out, "Professor Snape, Harry Potter. To check up on the backgrounds of next year's students for a survey."

Nodding lazily, the short guard scratched his head with a dirty finger before shoving two badges at them. "Wands," the guard grunted.

The two wands were confirmed and returned as Snape and Harry walked up to the steel door. It opened with a loud screech and closed with a thud behind them as they walked into an altogether too sterile room full of shelves. Their foot steps echoed as they clattered on the marble floor.

Looking down at their badges, Snape noted the line "Aisle 98" before grabbing the still shell shocked Harry and dragging him to the aisle. _Better get this quick to get over with._ _What do I give about the result of another one of __**her**__ flings? _He could expect no better from _her._

Reaching the aisle, Snape hastily found the name Potter and pulled out the birth certificate.

_Harold James Potter_

_Was born to Lily and James Potter on July 31,. At 5:30 in the morning. At St. Mungo's Hospital in London, Britain. _

_Weighing 8 pounds and 3 ounces. Measuring 22 inches. _

Frowning at what seemed to be a wild goose chase, Snape turned to leave when Harry grabbed his cloak. Reaching for the combined charms, Harry muttered, as if in a trance, "To the last syllable of recorded time…walking shadow…struts and frets…heard no more."

Suddenly, lucidity poured into his eyes as Harry looked up determinedly at Snape. "Professor Snape, sir, pace."

Snape's eyes widened with indignation.

"Please," Harry pleaded, for the first time in his life, to the man he despised. Maybe it was the way Harry said it, maybe it was because he said it in the first place, Snape cautiously paced in his restricted area that the charm would allow. Harry stood so that Snape's pacing shadow fell over himself and the certificate. As Snape walked away from Harry once more, the combined charms stretched between the two chains landed directly above the certificate.

It was only then, that Harry saw it.

* * *

**Next time:**

"_You don't get it, do you? Do have your life completely demolished?"_

"_Oh don't be so dramatic!"_

* * *

AN: I know, I know!! Not only did I update a **month** later, I also left this chapter as an evil cliff hanger. This chapter was an interim of sorts for the next chapter, which I'm greatly looking forward to. I hope to develop Harry's character a bit more-a side that we don't see. You'll get it when you tune into the next chapter not two weeks later! Don't worry, I won't denounce Lily or her virtue...just straighten out Snape's story. Don't worry if you're a bit confused!

I thank everyone so much for the positive response this story is getting. I'm honored and delighted to see that this story has over 5,000 hits and is in 5 communities, on the favorites list of 13, and on the story alerts list of 56. **Since I know that you are all out there, I expect more feedback please!**


	6. Pasts Forgotten

AN: Please read and review! Nothing belongs to me except for my own plots!

* * *

**Last time:**

_As Snape walked away from Harry once more, the combined charms stretched between the two chains landed directly above the certificate._

_It was only then, that Harry saw it._

* * *

Snape stared in silence, brain immediately inputting and analyzing the information held out before him. He felt no panic. He felt no wonder. He just felt a calculating sense of odd familiarity.

Harry stood staring at the now dimming certificate. Oddly, he felt a sense of peace; a sense of comfort to know something with such finality. Waves of cold perspiration rolled off his forehead, breaking the frenzied hazy state of mind he had possessed until now.

A drop of sweat landed on the intricate "H" on the certificate, evaporating away immediately to reveal the now almost blank parchment.

_On this 31__st__ of July, Harold Christopher Alexander Octuras Snape, has been sworn under Wizard Oath and Binding as the legal heir of one James Potter and is now of no responsibility to father, Severus Alexander Octuras Snape. Approved on this day by mother, Lily Evans Potter, and husband, James Potter._

When the light had completely dimmed from the certificate to reveal the adoption contract once more, Harry silently rolled the parchment back up and replaced it on the shelf. Then, turning sharply on his heels, Harry stalked out of the department, leaving Snape to look calculatingly towards him.

--SeVeRiTuS—

Hermione sat biting her lip, nervously wringing her hands, as she sat in the Hogwarts Express. It was now coming to a jolting halt at its destination. Ron yawned loudly before blinking blankly at the scenery, as if wondering when they had traveled so far. Hearing the train whistle, Hermione rushed to grab her coat and muggle backpack while Ron yawned once more and slowly dragged his tattered trunk down the stairs.

Running as fast as she could to the castle, Hermione managed to keep her fly-away hair out of her mouth by spitting it out every other minute. Ron was no where to be seen. _Probably fell asleep on his trunk._ Hermione smiled, despite her disapproval.

Skidding at a corridor corner, Hermione squeaked as she bumped into none other than Severus Snape. She stepped back quickly, looking down at her feet, fidgeting. Ron appeared moments later, whistling while looking around, then spotted Snape. He too stopped mid stride and kept away from the four meter personal space most students gave Snape.

Expecting a snide remark, Hermione braced herself, lifting her head an inch or two. However, no remark came. She looked up to see Snape just looking at them, as if for the first time. Noticing Hermione stare at him questioningly, Snape snapped back to reality, barking a curt, "He's in the kitchen."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other in confusion, running towards the kitchen. Snape had not specified who exactly was in the kitchen, but an odd hunch of Hermione's said that it was Harry.

--

It was an odd habit of his. Maybe it was because it was the only thing he was allowed to do (more like forced to do) that he enjoyed; maybe it was because he was so used it, but Harry was an obsessed cook. He found an odd sense of satisfaction at the ability to dice, stew, boil, and bake to produce a final product. It was more the process rather than the end product that was important to him. He was never able to eat anything he made anyway. Uncle Vernon and Dudley would always shove it into their fat mouths, unable to distinguish between the finest or the most primitive of dishes.

Over the years, Harry had picked up various cooking skills from Aunt Petunia's many dusty cookbooks. He had mastered all 10 volumes, yet yearned to be able to experiment with food on his own. It was here that he had always caused disaster. It just wasn't him to invent and create. His skills lay in following the directions.

Ironic, really, as Harry could never seem to be able to follow the instructions in Potions, even though it was much like cooking.

Once more reminded of the reason for his cooking feast, Harry minced the onions at a greater speed with a careless grace that could only be obtained through much practice. Happy that he had ordered Dobby to march all the house elves out to a different part of the castle, Harry flipped through the cookbooks nonchalantly. It was only when Harry heard a cry that he spun around, knife held protectively in front of him.

"Bloody hell Harry! Have you gone completely barmy?"

--SeVeRiTuS—

Snape stood in his own chambers, pacing. In contrast to Harry, Snape vented through restlessly creating potions. As a half-blood, he too was quite proficient at muggle cooking, yet had not used any of these skills in over two decades. He had never wanted to remember the days when cooking was a necessity for him to survive, what with his mother being too harassed by his father to even venture to go near the kitchen.

Snape had watched _him_ cook in a frenzy only moments ago. Hidden in the shadows, he had watched as Potter peeled the potatoes with fluid ease, barely glancing at the cookbooks cluttering the counter. The heaps of pots reflected Potter's image, while the house elves were conspicuously missing. Amidst the dizzying array of dishes finished, Snape instantly smelled a small pot of onion soup boiling at the corner of the stove.

It was unnerving to see Potter's face shining out of the near replica of Snape's own childhood. He too had stood cooking when there was nowhere else to turn to.

But he had given that all up. Cooking was of no use to him. Who needed it with magic? Cooking was no more a solution to all his problems than was becoming a Death Eater.

Oh what a fool he had been.

Swiftly walking to the five cauldrons that had been laid in a row, Snape began to meticulously stir each pot.

--SeVeRiTuS—

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked dumbly.

"To see you, of course," Hermione replied matter of factly. Looking around her, Hermione noted the general untidiness of the kitchen and began clearing the dirty utensils. Ron looked from her to Harry in utter bewilderment.

"That's it. I'm leaving. You've both gone completely off your rockers. What do you think you're doing Harry? Trying to bloody feed the entire muggle world?" Ron started shaking his head and backed away from the silently cleaning pair.

"You've both gone off your rockers," Ron repeated.

"It would be best, Mr. Weasley, if you would shut your gaping orifice and be a useful entity by helping," a voice from behind remarked caustically.

_How long had he been standing there in the shadows? _Harry looked up, then placing the dish he was wiping back on the table, walked out of the kitchens, narrowly avoiding Snape.

Hermione looked up shrewdly while Ron walked out of the kitchens, in full mind to go home back to the Burrow for a nice comforting cup of his mum's best porridge.

--SeVeRiTuS—

The Hogwarts staff, minus Snape, gaped at the feast before them. Harry calmly started to place food on his plate while Hermione looked on a bit nervously between him and the scowling Snape.

"The house elves must have gotten the date wrong. They must have thought that today was the Welcoming Feast," McGonagall exclaimed, her eyes widening at the variety of foods before her.

Dumbledore silently twinkled at Harry, who deliberately chewed his chicken with unnecessary vigor.

"What a shame," a different voice called out.

"Well, nothing left but to enjoy!" another voice called out. The Great Hall was soon clattering with the sound of plates and utensils. Hermione used this opportunity to sidle next to Harry and whisper, "What's going on Harry? What happened between you and Professor Snape?"

"Nothing much," Harry mumbled, eyeing the said professor. Snape's right eyebrow was raised in amusement. _Yea, let him gloat all he wants at causing another one to vent. Like that's an uncommon thing._ Shoveling more food into his mouth, Harry ignored Hermione's indignant sputtering at having been ignored.

--

Snape was, in fact, amused in a totally un-sadistic way. His brow shot up at the recognition of all his favorite plates, as well as _hers._

_Hers._

He had put off all thought until now. He had not wanted to relive his past that he had worked so hard to forget. He did not wish to fish back the old times when they were dead and gone.

So Potter was really _his._ Snape would've scoffed at the notion, had it not been for the official documentation of Potter's birth certificate. Birth certificates in the wizarding world were unable to tell a falsehood-it was the permanent verity charms placed on them.

_Potter was __**his.**__ Lily had lied to him. She had forced him to leave her life_. Snape smiled bitterly at the thought. _But why? Had she fallen so desperately in love with Potter while I was gone that she just had to get rid of me?_

Snape remembered all too clearly the night in question. He had returned home late from class to find Lily sitting as stiff as a board on his sofa. Smiling, Snape had approached his fiancée. They were to be married in a month.

Taking her clammy hand, Snape had sat down next to Lily, gently asking her what was wrong. She had taken a deep breath, then had rushed to say that she couldn't marry him, and that she was fooling not only herself but him as well. He remembered it all too clearly.

"_Severus, you know as well as I do that this relationship isn't a long term one. We're not the type of couple to work out in the long run. Maybe for a fling, yes, but never for the long term."_

_Snape stared coldly at Lily and let go of her hand, as if burnt._

_Lily rushed on, unable to look at the betrayal and anger in Snape's eyes. "I think I'm in love with someone else, Severus. I can't marry you. We're not the reliable sort of couple, and wouldn't make a good environment for our child to grow up in…" She was rambling now, glancing at her bloated stomach. _

_Snape stood up suddenly, knocking over a vase in his haste. _

"_Go then! Go and marry off with your __**precious**__ Potter and live a __**reliable**__ life for all I care! Leave! Go! Forget this __**fling**__ of ours and give __**our**__ child a perfect life, why don't you?" Snape growled, grabbing Lily's wrists and pulling her off the coach. Lily stumbled a bit, tears running down her cheeks. _

"_I'm sorry, Severus. I'm really sorry," she mouthed._

"_I make it a policy to never do anything I'll regret. Maybe you should adopt it in the future as well," Snape angrily snapped. He knew that Lily was delicate, but he did not care. Blind rage had clouded his sensibility, and all he could see was the betrayal of the one woman he had given his heart to. He felt so vulnerable, and like all times when he felt so, he lashed it out on the perpetrator._

"_**Leave here at once!**__" Snape roared. He ungraciously flung a carpet bag onto the floor, furiously slashing his wand into the air, clothes whizzing into the seemingly bottomless abyss. When finished, he snatched the bag in his left hand and forcefully dragged Lily with his right._

"_Severus! Severus, you're hurting me!" Lily cried, attempting to wrench her bloodless hand away from him. Snape only gripped tighter. Reaching the door, Snape shoved both Lily and her bag out the door a bit rougher than he had wished to, and slammed the door. He stood panting behind the closed door, listening to Lily cry. Furiously, he cast a silencing charm on the door and stormed into the room he had shared with Lily and wrecked havoc upon it. _

It had been only a few weeks later when Lily had come back to him, pale and weak, telling him that their child had been miscarried from significant damage to the mother's womb.

He had never been the same ever since. Seeing Lily married off to Potter was nothing in comparison to the guilt he had felt at letting his animalistic hatred affect not only Lily, but also their unborn child. He had thought that he had murdered his own child, and had lived with the burden of it.

Snape let out a cold, bitter chuckle at the memory of that day. _And all this time, she made me believe that I had killed my own child._ Putting down the strawberry tart again, Snape put his empty plate back onto the stack of clean plates. The pent up emotions and feeling of betrayal poured into him like water rushing from a broken dam. Letting out an even deeper, darker, and louder bitter laugh, Snape shook his head at his own foolishness for having once believed that this _woman_ had been the epitome of goodness; a goddess.

What insane bilge it all was.

Ignoring the startled glances of the staff, the frightened look from Hermione, and the completely detached look of faint interest from Harry, Snape walked back to his chambers.

--SeVeRiTuS—

Having finished dinner, Harry stood up to go back to his rooms. He still had no idea why Dumbledore had asked him to stay, for already a week had passed since that fated day on the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione stumbled over her chair leg as she quickly wiped her mouth and followed Harry out the door.

"Hary!" she called out. Harry lifted an eyebrow, but continued walking on in silence.

"Harry," Hermione called out more firmly. She planted her hands on her hips and glared at the boy who was now looking avidly at a crack in the wall.

"I know something's up between you and the Professor," she stated. Harry didn't refute anything, as Hermione was, in fact, correct. "I also know that the staff is under the impression that nothing happened between the two of you. There's a reason why Snape is suddenly acting in your favor and you are completely avoiding him. Tell me, now."

Harry tried to move past Hermione, but Hermione blocked the way with a quick wave of her wand. "Now, Harry. I'm not going to let you go until you tell me."

Harry's lips twitched as the left corner of his mouth curled into a near cynical smile that startled Hermione. "Would you really want to know, Hermione?" he nearly purred.

"Y-yes," Hermione stuttered, gazing searchingly at her changed friend. She noted the dark circles under his eyes, and the way his new glasses gleamed maliciously in the dim light. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Oh my goodness," she gasped. Quick as a flash, she petrified Harry and levitated him to Dumbledore's office.

_Harry must be possessed!_ Hermione thought wildly, frantically calling out dozens of Muggle sweets names.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Open up you stupid door! It's an emergency!" Hermione watched in amazement as Dumbledore descended from the stairs and presented himself before her.

"Oh, good evening Miss Granger! It sure is a fine night, do you not agree?" He curiously glanced at the floating form of Harry, but did not comment.

"Professor," Hermione rushed, "I have reason to believe that Harry might be possessed by Vo-Vol-Voldemort, sir," Hermione stuttered. Gaining her composure, she continued, "It all makes sense now. He's been aloof for weeks, and I can't even tell if he recognizes me or not. He completely ignores people and is constantly in his own thoughts. Oh I can't **believe** I didn't see this coming sooner!"

Dumbledore shook his head, amused. "Miss Granger, I do believe that Mr. Potter might wish to inflict bodily harm on you if you do not let him go now. I assure you, he is not possessed by any spirit whatsoever, but is merely in need of some time to cope with some new…revelations."

"What revelations would that be, sir?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"That, my dear Hermione, is not my own secret to tell," Dumbledore replied in that oh-so-damningly frustrating tone of his. Waving his hand, Dumbledore let Harry fall gently to the floor and enervated him.

* * *

**Next time:**

"_Hermione, you don't need to act like my mum," Harry whined, annoyed._

"_Of course, dear," Hermione replied absent mindedly._

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think my writing style changed a tiny bit, though I'm not quite sure how or why. I hope for some great feedback! Thank you to all of you out there who are still hanging onto this story!

**Please review! **I appreciate any feedback/comments! I don't even mind if you want to tell me what you had for breakfast as long as you tell me if you like this chapter or not! I hope Lily's story wasn't too dramatic. I have a thing with drama…I need to curb it a bit. As for Snape's relatively shallow response at realizing Harry is his son is because he has yet to feel any connection or affection for him, thus the revelation has not significance to him yet.


	7. Boiling Troubles

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sadly. The quote halfway through the chapter is taken word for word from the third Harry Potter movie. I sadly don't own that either.

**AN:** I'm sorry folks for the delay. Since it's been a while, here's a quick refresher of what happened so far in general terms. Harry was forced to stay at Hogwarts for the first two weeks of vacation for a yet unknown reason. He and Snape both received anonymous trinkets which heated and cooled periodically. Through a series of events, they have ended up going to the Ministry of Magic to find that Harry was magically adopted by James Potter and was indeed the biological yet not anymore the legal son of Severus Snape. For Snape's story about Lily, please read the previous chapter. After that event, neither Harry nor Snape had a chance to bump into each other, yet Hermione has gotten increasingly fearful of Harry's condition, as he has become more and more distant from others. He has taken to silently cooking his troubles away, literally. We ended last chapter with Hermione having stunned Harry, believing him to be possessed. Let the story commence.

* * *

Looking up confusedly, Harry dusted off his clothes before warily looking at Hermione's proffered hand. She withdrew her hand shakily before wiping her hands on her jeans, then looked nervously at Dumbledore, who was looking serenely ahead into seemingly nowhere.

Wordlessly, Harry looked from Dumbledore, then to Hermione, then cocked his head to the side.

"If neither of you have anything to say, I'll just excuse myself now," Harry stated formally, grabbing his wand off the ground.

"H-Harry!" Hermione stuttered. Seeing Harry's cold expression, she drew in a breath and burst out, "What do you think you're doing? You're worrying all of us mad. What's wrong? You're leaving all of us out of your life!" Looking sadly at Harry's unresponsive self, she continued, "I thought we could chat, heart to heart, like the friends we are."

Harry carefully adjusted his glasses before replying to Hermione's shoulder, "Just give me some time, Hermione. I'm sorry about leaving you guys out. Just give me time. You're not mother or my father." He added bitterly, "If you haven't noticed by now, I haven't got either right now."

Had he turned to see Hermione before turning around, Harry might've seen her broken expression. As that had not been the case, Harry walked silenly away.

Dumbledore shushed the sobbing Hermione before slowly leading her to his office, shaking his head.

--SeVeRiTuS—

Harry shuffled back to the kitchen, his now sanctuary from the rest of the world. The world was just too fast for him. Too different. He could hardly catch up with it.

Pulling out a bottle of chocolate syrup, Harry absent mindedly tilted the bottle from side to side, watching the syrup drip from one side, then the other.

Remus had always had a liking for chocolate. Harry grinned despite himself. Remus had actually _changed_ in front of chocolate.

_**Honeydukes Annual Sale**__ shone ostentatiously in the glittering lights amid the bustling herd of people. People were snatching items off shelves and elbowing others in the ribs to reach the last few bars of Honeyduke's Best. Remus stopped hesitantly by the store, eying the crowd._

"_I'll be back in a minute Harry," Remus said in his usually calm and collected voice. Then quick as a flash, he was gone amidst the now yelling crowd. Harry watched in amazement as Remus's tattered, sweater clad arm emerged from time to time above the crowd before Remus himself emerged from the store calmly, biting off a bit of chocolate. _

_Harry nearly laughed aloud, for Remus's hair was ruffled at all ends and his shirt had been pulled from under his pants, yet Remus himself was focused entirely on his chocolate bar._

Still grinning, Harry searched the kitchen for some ingredients for a chocolate fondue. Now that he thought about it, Remus told him a lot of things about his parents-he was probably the one who told him the most about them. That time in third year, when he had caught Harry out with the Marauder's Map.

"_No. You know, your father never set much store by the rules either. But he and your mother gave their lives to save yours. And gambling their sacrifice by wandering around the castle, unprotected, with a killer on the loose seems to me to be a pretty poor way to repay them."_

Harry's grin vanished. Had Remus known about Snape? Did anyone else know?

Then again, what was Snape to him? Nobody. He didn't have legal control over him, and he'd be damned if he let Snape within a meter distance from him.

--SeVeRiTuS—

Having sobbed a bit into Dumbledore's proffered handkerchief and having nibbled on some ginger newts, Hermione sat up rigidly in her chair. Dumbledore peered at her from over his spectacles.

"May I presume correctly in stating that Mr. Weasley is still on Hogwarts grounds?"

"Yes, sir. He just-" She stopped, "temporarily vanished."

"Ah"

"Sir, do **you** know what's wrong with Harry? You told me it was not your secret to tell, but sir, if you don't tell, I don't think anyone will. We need to help him. I'm worried about him, sir."

"As I would be in your circumstance. However, I only ask you to trust me. This is one obstacle he must face alone, Miss Granger."

"But he's faced so much alone!" Hermione burst out. Blushing at her outburst, she continued, "I just want to help him, Professor. Every single time Harry was in real danger, he was always alone!"

"Not in his heart, he wasn't. Harry shall always be protected by those who love and care for him, most especially by the bindings of his parents to him."

"But sir, if you don't mind my bluntness, there is only so much that can be done when you're-when you're not exactly-" Hermione faltered.

"Alive?" Dumbledore finished. Hermione nodded.

"Harry is a special case, as you very well know. His mother's sacrifice for him has invoked in him a type of magic that would be most difficult to penetrate."

"And his father? What was it in Mrs. Potter's sacrifice that was so different from Harry's father's?"

"Ah, that," Dumbledore elapsed into silence. "I believe is yet to be told. Harry's father's sacrifice, I do believe, is still a bit," he stopped again before continuing, "vague." He continued offhandedly, after a puse, "Now I do believe that Harry will want some company to talk to, regardless of how he acts."

Hermione stood up, able to recognize a dismissal when it happened. "Thank you, Professor," she stated, before walking straight to the kitchens, deep in thought about her conversation with Dumbledore.

--SeVeRiTuS—

Harry looked up from the mildly boiling chocolate before wiping his forehead on a towel. He turned to see Hermione peering over his shoulder. Harry grinned, thankful for some company.

"Mmm, smells good," Hermione exclaimed, reaching for a spoon.

"Careful, it's hot," Harry warned, making sure to cool off the chocolate before handing the spoon back to her.

"Mmm. Cinnamon?" Hermione asked, her eyes closing happily.

"Just a little something I like to add," Harry replied. "Like it?"

"Very." Hermione reached for a biscuit before dipping that in the chocolate and smiling happily. Harry laughed when Hermione narrowly missed hitting the table, too absorbed in eating her biscuit.

"Careful there," Harry called out. Hermione smacked her lips approvingly before turning to face Harry.

"So, Mr. Chef. What's brewing for tonight?"

"Well, mainly thoughts, actually," Harry replied, pensively.

"Oh," Hermione's smile faltered. "You sure you don't want to tell?"

"Like I said, Hermione, I need time. I'm sorry."

"Um, sure, Harry. I understand." She nudged her foot uneasily, before picking up another biscuit.

--SeVeRiTuS—

Snape glared menacingly at the trinket on his neck, silently cursing all the deities he knew for the damnable thing.

_Must it start heating up, __**again?**__ What does the bloody thing want? My wand hand or something?_

Having had too much experience with the trinket to refuse its wishes, Snape tiredly got up, walking in the direction of where the trinket pointed. .

As soon as the charm cooled, Snape looked up tiredly to the Room of Requirement. Walking inside and still cursing fluently under his breath, Snape pushed open the door to find none other than Harry Potter blinking at him from inside.

--SeVeRiTuS—

"Hey, wait!" Harry exclaimed. "I didn't mean **him!**" He shook his fist at no one, glaring daggers at the ceiling.

"Finally gone mad, have you Potter?" Snape jeered leeringly.

Harry's angry retort was cut off by a locking noise from behind them. Both wands were drawn towards the door as Snape cautiously stepped forward.

"Wait behind, Potter," Snape hissed, raising a hand to the also moving form of Harry.

"I'll be damned if I stay behind," Harry retored.

"Language, Potter," Snape warned softly. Suddenly, he raised his wand and yelled, "_Omnis Visio._"

Nothing happened.

"Smart. Bloody brilliant," Harry muttered under his breath. "What is this, a trap for a heart to heart talk or something?"

"Potter," Snape growled, "I will not tell you again. School it may not be, I still demand respect from you as your professor!"

"And father?" Harry added sneeringly. "Brilliant father you are, _sir,_" he emphasized sarcastically.

"**Respect**, Potter!" Snape yelled, spit flying out of his mouth.

"Potter? Oh, I guess I am a Potter and not a Snape, aren't I? I'm not your legal son, am I?" Harry continued.

Expecting a violent lashing, Harry side stepped to a bookshelf and nonchalantly pulled out a book. He quickly closed it again after reading the title, "_Counseling for Dummies."_

He turned around cautiously to see a silent and still Snape. _Damn. And I thought I should be scared about his temper._

Watching Snape for another minute, following his glittering eyes, Harry thought decisively, _Nope. I should be scared about his silence. Definately._

--SeVeRiTuS--

Having tried every spell imaginable, Snape shifted from foot to foot in front of the fire, cursing fluently in French now.

"Tired of plain old English now," Harry remarked snidely.

Snape whipped around to glare at him, but said nothing. Staring at the book shelf, Snape's right eyebrow escalated to above his hairline. Harry followed the direction of his eyes and remarked unnecessarily, "Yes, counseling. We're here to counsel. To pour our souls out to each other. How heart wrenchingly beautiful."

"I don't appreciate your incessant sarcasm, Potter. Chosen One or not, I will not deal with such indefference from you."

"Oh that's rich, seeing who I learned my sarcasm from."

"Potter, does your foolish if existant brain compute what I have said?"

"Sorry, sir. Don't think so. When do you think the room will let us out?" Having met silence from Snape, Harry yelled out to the room in general, "Oi, Goddess Divine who has graciously held us captive at her mercy. When will you let us out?"

A clock dropped into Harry's hands. Flipping open the old fashioned cover, Harry read, "12 AM." Snapping the watch shut, Harry exclaimed, "12 hours of solitude with you, dear sir."

Snape turned around slowly, seemingly poisoning Harry with his eyes. His eyes flickered to the pocket watch Harry was handling, then stopped.

"Where did you get that?" He asked dangerously.

"Goddess Divine has granted it to her lowly servant," Harry replied, flicking open the watch again.

"Liar! Where did you get it?" Snape growled, advancing towards Harry.

"Excuse me, sir. I believed it a policy of this country to be innocent until proven guilty. The room has granted me the watch!" Harry replied heatedly.

"Hand it over," Snape growled.

"No! Why should I!"

"Because it isn't yours, you fool! Now hand it over!"

"And it's any more yours?" Harry sneered, pocketing the watch.

"_Accio Pocket Watch," _Snape shouted, grabbing the watch mid air before Harry could protest.

There, inscribed on the back, were the words _Harold Christopher Alexander Octuras Snape_ inscribed in long flowing handwriting.

"So it **is** mine," Harry whispered, watching the watch disappear into Snape's many layered curtain of black.

* * *

**Next:**

"So, dear _father,_ why exactly was it that you abandoned me again?"

"Shut it, Scar Face."

'Ouch, not very nice."

**AN:** Once again fellow readers, I swear solemnly that I am a big headed liar. I can give you all the excuses for why I haven't updated in over a month: school, clubs, competitions, community service…I've been under a lot of pressure lately at school. BUT I do have good news in saying that I won second place in a national debate competition.  But either way, my schedule's clearing up now, so I'll update more frequently. For those who may think that Harry was a bit OOC, I blame it on him trying to cope with himself. I hope the quick refresher a the beginning of the chapter helped. **Please review!** I love feedback!


	8. Locked In

AN: *Whimpers* I know, I know…the late post…Sorry!! If you forgot the story, please refer to the beginning of the previous chapter for a synopsis until now! This chapter's a bit short, but onto the story! I own nothing here!

* * *

Harry looked around the room carefully, placing his _Counseling for Dummies_ book back on the shelf, trying to look at anywhere but Snape's still form. _It really is kinda creepy in here._ Whistling a tune to himself, Harry clasped his hands behind his back, nonchalantly taking a spin around the room. His peripheral vision saw Snape snap back to life.

"You know that tune?" Snape called out harshly, though it lost its effect after his voice cracked.

Harry raised an eyebrow. He hadn't actually thought about the tune he was humming. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even recognize where he'd heard it before.

"Not that I know of," Harry replied cautiously.

Snape cleared his throat before looking away. A couple minutes of awkward silence passed, during which Harry cleared his throat nervously a dozen times before plopping himself down ungracefully on a coach by the fire. "What do you want us to do?" Harry hollered again at the ceiling.

The door opened. Harry looked aghast at the doorway, his jaw hanging down by the floor. _Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse._

Snape turned towards the door as well, his eyebrows reaching past his hairline. _Holy mother of Merlin…_

--SeVeRiTuS—

Draco Malfoy was bored. No, extremely bored. Heck, he would give anything to not be bored. He'd finished his ride on his fourteenth broom, and had read all the books he could get his hands on from his father's "private collection." _That_ was worth it- for a while.

But of course, he **had** to get bored. Sighing, he got up and reached for some Floo powder. No one was at Malfoy Manor, so he might as well go out.

Throwing in the Floo powder, Malfoy shouted, "Wherever it's interesting. Anywhere."

It was risk, he knew. But he liked risks. He was a Malfoy afterall. Everything worked for him.

--SeVeRiTuS—

"Now this **is **interesting," Malfoy stated, breaking the awkward silence. He swaggered through the doorway, his hands thrust into his pockets.

"Wait, don't-" Harry exclaimed as Snape simultaneously cried, "Draco! Stop!"

It was in vain. The clicking noise was heard once again, as Malfoy's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What the **hell** just happened?"

"Smart. Bloody brilliant. Ingenious," Harry muttered. He threw his hands up into the air. "Just like second year. Baam," he emphasized the last point with a clap.

"Hey, shut it Scar Face. It isn't like you're any better, getting owned by a snake," Malfoy snapped back.

"Boys," Snape growled, sounding much too like a matronly figure for Harry's comfort. He shivered at the thought of Snape replacing Molly Weasley at the Burrow. _There goes the pleasant memory of a mother._

Malfoy sneered, "Maybe itty bitty fragile Golden Boy should go warm himself up by the fire."

"Draco," Snape warned.

"Sorry Severus," Malfoy answered sweetly, making doe eyes at the professor.

"Mr. Malfoy! What did I say about addressing me with-"

"- respect in public. Yes sir, I remember," Malfoy finished. Harry turned his head from the fire to watch Snape and Malfoy like a tennis match.

"Draco," Snape growled again.

"Sorry sir. Your authority has been duly noted and my words rectified. I beg humbly for your forgiveness," Malfoy simpered.

Snape nearly rolled his eyes at such antics. Nearly. _Bloody fools, the lot of them._

--SeVeRiTuS—

The clock's hour hand had shifted 45 degrees, and the threesome were sitting just as pitifully by the fire. Harry was still staring at the fire; Snape was still glaring at the clock; Malfoy was still yawning, looking at his nails.

"So let me get this straight," Malfoy paused again to yawn. "You," he pointed at Harry, "asked this room for a way to sort out your thoughts and he," he pointed at Snape, "just **happened** to be standing outside the door, waiting for you." He yawned again. "And I, just happened to turn up here because I was bored and I requested for entertainment."

There was no response from either of the remaining audience.

"What I wonder, Potter, is what exactly that was on your mind for the room to call Sev-I mean, our dear professor here, and what exactly spurred our dear professor to come running after you. Quite a mystery, is it not?"

Once again, Malfoy was met with complete silence.

"What was it, Scar face? Worried about ickle potions grades? Or," Malfoy snickered, "needed some macho, paternal support from the softest softies of Hogwarts? Feeling paternal instincts for our precious Golden Boy?"

Harry's head snapped up. "Sorry?" Snape shook his head ever so subtly to the negative, which Harry caught but did not respond to.

"Caught dead, Potter? Really, are you failing potions that miserably? Is that why you're here-for Remedial Potions or something?" Malfoy jeered.

Harry opened his mouth indignantly before Snape cut in. "Mr. Malfoy, that will be enough. Mr. Potter here decided that it would be of his best interests to remain at Hogwarts. You have no authority to question this decision, and you will cease your gibbering this instant."

"I did **not** decide to stay," Harry retorted indignantly, sounding miserably childish.

Snape looked at him in mock pity. "Of course not." Sarcasm dripped from his every syllable.

"You know what, why don't we just figure out a way to get out of here so we can just get the hell out and not see each other. How about it?" Harry retorted viciously.

"Fine with me," Snape said coolly, standing up.

Malfoy looked at the two curiously. "You've changed, Potter."

"Duly noted," Harry replied sarcastically.

"Not your attitude. Still the wanker you always were. I mean, you look…different."

Harry stiffened. Snape turned slowly on his heels to look at Harry from down his nose. Malfoy cocked his head to the side. "You remind me of someone."

Harry spat, "Well bravo for you Malfoy. You look awfully like someone I know too. Maybe that arrogant peacock you call your father, hm?"

Malfoy smiled unnervingly. "My father. Yes." He paused. "I don't know what your father looked like, Potter, but I was going to say that you look awfully like one of my father's closer friends." He looked blatantly at Snape.

And then realization dawned into those grey eyes of his. "Your father," he whispered.

Harry's eyes widened. "You've truly gone bonkers this time, Malfoy. Better run your prissy arse off before our _dear professor_ catches on and is-"

"-insulted by such an insinuation. Really, what in me resembles that empty headed trash bin over there," Snape finished complacently.

Malfoy smirked again, but this time, it was a lot weaker than his customary ones. _There's something there._

--SeVeRiTuS—

A couple hours later, Malfoy was snoring on a makeshift bed while Snape and Harry were tossing in their own blankets.

"Awake, Potter?" Snape called quietly.

"As bright as day, sir," Harry replied snidely.

"I think I might know a way out."

"We're waiting for the year to pass, sir. Your answer?"

"Come over here and toss me your charm."

"You might as well know sir that it's near impossible to remove the charm."

"Then get over here." Harry could practically hear Snape grind his teeth in the dark. Pulling out his wand, Harry whispered a quick _lumos_ before trudging up towards Snape and pulling out his charm from under his shirt.

"This better be worth it," Snape snapped at himself, pulling out the charm from under his own shirt and clasping them together. A blue light shone, once again, as it had done in the Ministry.

Malfoy awoke with a start before focusing his bleary eyes on the blinding light. "What the **hell** is that?" he repeated densely.

The sudden light disappeared as fast as it had came,

Draco blinked owlishly at the darkness. _What the name of Merlin's-_

"Shit," Snape swore. Harry muttered some more colorful phrases under his breath before adding snidely, "Your brilliant idea,sir?"

"Shut that gaping orifice of a mouth you have, Mr. Potter."

"Again, with the name."

"What in the world is happening," Draco cut in. "I demand that I be told what's going on."

"Oh ho," Harry muttered. "He _demands_."

Snape kept silent during this exchange, staring from the clock on the wall, to Harry's left pocket, then back to their joined charms.

"Potter. Hand me your pocket watch. Now." His voice brooked no lenience, so Harry complied.

Flipping open the pocket watch, Snape pried open the side of the watch with the joined amulets.

"There used to be a secret lever somewhere in here," Snape mumbled.

Draco looked at the figure of his godfather and Potions Professor slumped over a tiny pocket watch, then towards the impassively watching nemesis, and decided, with finality, that the world had, indeed, gone mad.

* * *

AN: Thank you all for reading, if there are any of you left! We now have a current number of 80 people on my story alerts list! I apologize for the chapter delay, but I hope that my precious readers are still out there! **Please read and review!**


	9. You're a Snape, Aren't You

First update of 2009! Happy New Year everyone! Thank you to any readers that are out there. I'll skip the apologies and start afresh. Hope you enjoy, and remember, please review!

Disclaimer: Despite it being the new year, I still don't own a single thing. *sigh*

* * *

Time seemed to have frozen in the Room of Requirement. Hours later, Snape was still hunched over the pocket watch, Malfoy had fallen asleep with his mouth open, and Harry had slumped over in his seat.

_Damnable watch! _Snape blindly pushed the connected amulets into the pocket watch for what seemed to be the billionth time. Nothing happened.

Taking a deep breath, Snape pushed harder into the pocket watch, jaw clenched tightly. _How dare the watch refuse to open! How dare it!_ Growling, the Potions Master glared at the ceiling, mouth twisting into a vicious snarl. _If you can bloody well do everything, open the damn watch!_

He watched in fascination as the watch clicked open.

--SeVeRiTuS—

Harry blinked owlishly at the fire and shaded his eyes from the bright light. Squinting his eyes, he looked towards the Potions Master, who was staring blankly at the open pocket watch before him. Harry jerked out of his seat, pulling the connected amulets with him. Malfoy jerked up as well, mid snore, and started coughing from having choked on his own saliva. He looked around confusedly as Harry and Snape's amulets fell apart with a soft _click._

Harry stared at the amulets a moment, then stood up from his seat to stretch, but ended up tripping on the leg of a couch. Dusting himself off, Harry furtively looked around to find two pairs of eyes laughing at him. No one made a sound, yet Harry could hear the jeers from both of his fellow inmates.

"Shut up," Harry muttered.

"Respect, Potter," Malfoy smirked. "We mustn't taint our esteemed Potions Master's delicate ears."

Harry snorted, but Snape sat still, having returned to stare at his new fascination.

"Um, Professor?" Harry asked, clearing his throat nervously.

Snape looked up blankly. Harry cleared his throat again. "Um, did anything happen?"

Harry felt as if Snape were looking through him, not at him. He nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot, frowning at the uncharacteristicly vacant expression on Snape's face.

Clearing his throat for the third time, Harry stiltedly walked over to Snape and pulled the pocket watch from the Potion Master's loose grasp. Pushing the button inside the secret compartment, Harry watched as a red light shot forth, opening the door with silent grace.

Replacing the pocket watch into Snape's statuesque hands, Harry shakily straightened his glasses and walked out.

--SeVeRiTuS—

"Draco? Draco!" Lucius Malfoy frowned as he stepped out of the living room. Narcissa was bound to be visiting some of her illustrious friends for tea, but Draco had been strictly told to stay at home.

Making a quiet hissing noise through his teeth, Lucius called out sharply, "Dowsy?"

A small house elf popped into view, shaking visibly through her tattered clothes. "Y-y-ess, sir?"

"Have you seen where Draco has gone to?"

"M-m-master M-m-alfoy l-l-eft l-l-ast night, sir." Dowsy shirked back as Lucius sneered and asked jeeringly, "And where exactly did M-m-master M-m-alfoy go?"

"Dowsy d-d-doesn't know, s-sir," she whimpered. Lucius whipped her soundly aside with his cane before barking, "Well? What are you cowering there for, you useless scumbag? Go back and make yourself useful!" Dowsy trembled violently, eyes popping out their sockets. She apparated away, shaking like a leaf.

_House elves. You give them work and they make more trouble. Now where the hell did that boy run off to?_

Swirling dramatically, Lucius Malfoy apparated out of Malfoy Manor with a resounding _crack_.

--SeVeRiTuS—

"Ah, Lucius. To what do I have this great honor," Snape sneered sarcastically.

"Lovely to see you as well, Severus. Like always," Lucius replied smoothly. "I was just wondering if you had happened to see that most obedient spawn of mine. He seems to have scampered off at some point last night."

Snape's infamous eyebrow rose. "Draco, you mean?"

"Yes, yes. What other spawn have I got," Lucius replied impatiently.

"You would know better than I, Lucius," Snape replied, tone dripping with insinuation. It was not a well concealed fact that Lucius was more…flexible…in bending his marital vows.

"Tut, tut Severus. Lay it mild. I do still live under the impression that we mannerly people follow basic propriety," Lucius placated.

"Hm, propriety," Snape replied, dead panned. Shuffling a stack of parchment aside, Snape continued, "Either way Lucius, it may be of interest to you that your 'spawn' is probably wandering around the hallways of Hogwarts right now."

"Ah," Lucius replied emphatically. "And, for old times sake, what have you been doing with yourself lately Severus?" Lucius walked over to Snape's liquor cabinet and poured himself some brandy. He settled down comfortably a couch near the fire.

"Oh, make yourself at home," Snape drawled.

"Why thank you, Severus. Very kind of you. Like I said, we mannerly people must maintain propriety." Lucius smirked as Snape's quill scratched at increasingly louder volumes.

"Why not go pick up your son and leave, Lucius?" Snape asked after a while. "Some people," he gestured vaguely towards his desk, "have work to do." He stood up. "So excuse me for being an ungrateful host, but it seems as if I'm preoccupied."

"Oh dear, oh dear. Someone is getting touchy," Lucius tsked, standing up. "Well, thank you for the brandy at least Severus," he smiled coldly, lifting the glass in mock salute. "I shall now embark on a search to find that remarkable son of mine. Good day."

Snape nodded curtly as Lucius walked out of the door, heels clicking ostentatiously through the hallway. Sighing, Snape returned to his work, barely concentrating and constantly fingering a pocket watch that was no longer his.

--SeVeRiTuS—

"You know, Malfoy," Harry spat, "most people consider staring quite rude."

Draco stood leaning against the door of the Gryffindor dorms, smiling placidly at Harry's back as Harry flung his clothes haphazardly off his bed and crawled into it. Completely ignoring Draco, Harry reached over to turn off his bedside lamp.

"You know, Potter, most people consider completely ignoring someone quite rude."

Harry switched off the lights and took off his glasses, pulling the covers over his head. Draco nonchalantly pushed himself off the door frame and walked towards Harry's bed. Pulling off the covers, he said, "So why the hell are you here, Potter? Truly, I'm curious."

"I told you," Harry muttered. "I was trying to go home like a normal student and got forced to stay here. Now piss off Malfoy."

"Ooh, not very nice." After a moment of silence, Draco spoke again. "Well then, tell me about Snape."

"What about him?" Harry asked sharply.

"I'm his godson, you know," Draco continued, ignoring Harry's question.

"Well jolly good for you. Bet you're dying to lick his boots then, aren't you," Harry muttered.

"Lick?" Malfoy laughed. "I don't think so Potter. Too unhygienic."

Harry rolled his eyes and reached for the covers. Draco threw them on the floor and continued. "But I guess you wouldn't mind licking his boots once in a while, wouldn't you Potter?"

"Why the hell would I do that? You do enough of it for the entire school."

"Well, considering the fact that you and he seem to share a very, very special tie…"

Harry sat up abruptly in his bed. "How much do you know," he demanded.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. _So there really __**is**__ something there._ "As much as there is to know, Potter."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You don't know a thing, do you Malfoy? Just acting bigger than you actually are, like always?"

"Potter, don't you think that you're acting a bit immature? Really, name-calling!"

"You're one to speak, Malfoy. Now for the last time, piss off."

"Manners, Mr. Potter. Manners," came a third voice.

--SeVeRiTuS—

Snape rounded the corner, silently sweeping through the hallway. All was silent except for the occasional dripping of water from the ceiling. The dungeons were not always the most pleasant place to be, but most definitely the most peaceful.

And he liked his peace. Very much so.

Subconsciously running his thumb over the pocket watch again, he rounded another corner.

It didn't seem quite right to keep Potter's pocket watch for himself. Don't get him wrong-he didn't give a damn about Potter, but he did give a damn about possessions. Ever since he was a mere boy, Snape had never enjoyed taking what wasn't his. Maybe it was because he never had much to keep in the first place. He had always been extremely careful of his own possessions.

_Maybe a little too much so._ Snape snorted. _Oh dear oh dear. Lily Potter. _He sneered. _Love of my life, wasn't she? Cared for her like no other, didn't I?_

Snape reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, where the Fat Lady had vacated her spot for the summer holidays. Pushing the portrait aside, he walked in to hear familiar, yet unexpected voices coming from a dorm. Walking stealthily towards the raised voices, Snape stood in the shadows, listening.

"Manners, Mr. Potter. Manners." _Lucius Malfoy. I thought he went off to find Draco?_

"Nothing to say, Potter? Phenomenal! Completely unprecedented," Draco exclaimed with false exuberance. _Ah. That explains everything._ Snape scowled.

"You wish, Malfoy," Harry spat.

"Now, now, boys. Where are our manners?" Lucius asked complacently.

A length of silence ensued in the common room, during which Snape could only hear Lucius tapping at various objects in the room with his cane.

"Thank you for the visit, _sir_," Harry spoke, breaking the silence, "but it seems like I'm a little preoccupied. Why not join me for tea some other time?"

Lucius smiled unnervingly. "Why, it seems like everybody's just begging for my company today, aren't they?"

Snape walked in nonchalantly, scowling. He had heard enough. "At least you've noticed, Lucius."

"Ah! Severus! Didn't you mention something about being, em," Lucius coughed amusedly, "'too preoccupied' to tolerate my presence?"

"A statement that still stands true," Snape replied. His eyes flickered to Harry, then Draco, then back to Lucius. "Seems like you found your little…delinquent."

Draco scowled. "Severus, I most definitely am not a deli-"

Harry cut in. "Yes, you are." Then turning towards Lucius and Snape, Harry continued, "Now if you _gentlemen_ don't mind, would you please go continue bickering like an old married couple _outside?_"

Lucius's lip twitched menacingly before he forced his mouth to curl into a nasty smile. Tearing his gaze off of Harry, Lucius narrowed his eyes at Snape. "You've taught him well, Severus."

Snape narrowed his eyes, his black orbs glittering with suspicion and hostility. "Lucius, you seemed to have overstayed your welcome here."

"As did you, it seems." Lucius's eyes flickered once more to Harry, where he lay bundled up beneath his blankets, turning a blind eye to the commotion. Lucius returned his gaze to Snape and made to leave, but caught something in the corner of his eye.

Walking over brusquely to Harry's side table, Lucius snatched the stack of photos of Lily that Harry had received from Sirius and Remus just a few days ago. Lucius's mouth curled in displeasure.

"My, my. Look who this is. Lily. Evans. Potter," he uttered, emphasizing each syllable as he flipped through each photo.

"Lucius," Snape warned.

Lucius looked up and laughed mockingly. "Oh yes, Severus. I haven't forgotten your little trysts with dearest Miss Evans." Seeing Snape's murderous glare, Lucius added, "Oh, excuse me, _Mrs. Potter."_

Snape lunged at Lucius but Lucius had already side stepped out of the way. Harry had peaked out from under his covers and watched silently. As Snape made to lunge at Lucius again, Harry called out firmly, "Professor." Snape spun around, still breathing heavily from pent up anger. Harry raised an eyebrow and clenched his jaw.

Lucius watched in fascination as the blood drained from Snape's face. Draco looked from Snape to Harry with glee. His mouth split into a wide yet malicious smile.

"Counseling for Dummies," Draco mouthed at Harry. Harry's eyes flashed. Draco roared with glee. "So it's **true?"**

Snape and Lucius looked startled for a moment as Draco clutched his stomach and began laughing insanely.

"I believe your son has truly gone insane," Snape remarked, all previous tension gone. Lucius watched the display with disgust. He grabbed a hold of Draco's collar and yanked him sharply. Draco stopped laughing immediately, yet his eyes were still glittering.

"You're his son, aren't you?" Draco jeered.

All three pairs of eyes turned towards Draco as he gloated. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Lucius was the first to recover. "Now, what's this? Mr. Potter being your son, Severus?"

Snape narrowed his eyes at Draco, but replied, "Lucius, you know better than to encourage the mindless blabbering of a fourth year." He then turned towards Draco. "Draco, what did we say about blabbering nonsensical lies?"

"Severus, you know this is isn't-"

"Really, Severus, I'm quite sure my son is-"

"Professor-"

"**Silence!**" Snape roared over the cacophony. "Can we all calm down and speak one at a time? We do injustice to our race as _mannerly people_." He glanced pointedly at Lucius, who bowed mockingly.

"Potter, you know it's true though, don't you? You're a Snape, aren't you," Draco insisted.

"No, I'm not," Harry interrupted curtly.

"Don't deny it, Potter," Draco replied harshly.

"The boy's not lying," Snape added softly. Lucius looked up sharply, staring intently into Snape's eyes. A moment later, Lucius quickly lowered his gaze and muttered, "Draco, come along. We've out stayed our welcome."

"But Father, I'm-"

"Draco! Come along!" Lucius snarled, hooking his cane into Draco's collar. Draco followed meekly behind, his eyes darting back to the remaining two figures who were looking at anywhere but at each other.

* * *

So that's it for this round, folks! **Please read and review!**


End file.
